The New Battle
by Alias67
Summary: Only a few years into his reign, Zatch was assassinated by his brother Zeno, sparking a new battle for King. Alan, one of the new competitors, must fight against 99 other Mamodo to become the new King! Accepting OC's again after arc is finished.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zatch Bell. Makoto Raiku and Shogakun do.

Jay Leon was the average high school student, had a lot of friends, A's and B's, but he was more of an academic than a jock. He was walking back home in the rain, a pretty common thing Portland, but that day was everything but ordinary.

Jay pulled his hoodie over his head. The rain poured over him, as he walked toward Conway road. There was a kid in the middle of the road, holding a dark brown book in his hands, waving it around, asking if people could ready. Nobody even dared to stop for him, no warn him of the oncoming traffic. "Hey, you!" Jay yelled at the kid. He couldn't just let him get hit. The kid turned his head. Suddenly, a light seemed to flood upon him…. A car was coming straight for him.

"Run!" Jay told him. The kid raised an eyebrow at him. The lights got brighter. The kid turned his head and gasped. He took a step back. The car hit him, sending him flying backwards. He tumbled backwards, and then put one of his hands on the ground. He skidded for about half a block. He then stood up straight, grabbing his right hand. There was a crowd around him, gasping and asking if he was okay. The driver of the car that hit him came out of the car.

"Idiot! This is an $80,000 car! You shouldn't stand in the middle of the road!" The driver yelled, then getting back into the car and skidding off.

"You okay?" Jay asked, pushing through the crowd.

"I'm fine…" The kid said, looking at his palm. There was only a scratch on the lower part of the hand, but how could that be, when he skidded on his hand for half a block? Jay helped him up, cutting through the crowd.

"I tried to warn you. Where do you live? I'll take you there." Jay asked.

"Can I just go home with you for now? Until the rain stops?" The kid asked.

After a few minutes, Jay let himself into his house. Alan followed Jay slowly, holding his dark brown book close to him. "Need a towel?" Jay asked. Alan nodded, as Jay retreated into the bathroom. Alan looked the house over. _I wonder if this guy is my book owner…pretty cool place, too._ Alan thought. Jay came out of the bathroom with a clean towel. He threw it to Alan.

"So, where do you go to school?" Jay asked. The kid was getting the water out of his ears.

"Huh?" Alan said, thinking it over. The…. uh… Mamono School.

"Where's that?" Jay asked. The kid blinked. He took out his book.

"Can you read this book?" the kid asked, trying to change the subject, as well as see whether he was the book owner or not. Jay took the book, flipping through it.

"There are some weird markings in here, but I can only read a single line." Jay said. The book started to glow.

"Let's go outside." The kid said, dragging Jay along with him. They stared at the fence between Jay and his neighbor's house.

"Now, read." The kid said, a bit jittery.

"Braidon." Jay said. He closed his eyes. He felt a gust. He opened his eyes, to see a brown whip made of the kid's hair repel back to him. The fence was completely destroyed.

"What was that?" Jay asked, his jaw dropping.

"Hair? That's my power?" the kid asked.

"Tch, you'd think I'd do better than hair, of all things. I'm a Mamodo. And you are my book owner." The kid sighed.

"What?" Jay said.

"Is this why you weren't hurt when the car hit you?" Jay asked.

"Yes. But it only gets worse from there, because there are ninety-nine others that will try to take that book and burn it. Don't let 'em." The kid answered.

"I don't really understand. First of all, what's a mamodo, and why are you here?" Jay asked.

"Okay, I'll answer both your questions in one go. A mamodo is a being with powers. The king wanted someone to succeed him, someone who could handle the throne of the entire Mamodo world. So, that king set up this challenge so that he would have someone to succeed him every thousand or so years. And here is myself and ninety-nine other strong competitors that want to burn my book. Now, this book is like a human's passport. In order for me to stay in this world, I have to keep my passport safe. If my passport were to be burned, I go back to the Demon world. This keeps going on until we get to the final ten. The final ten will be the most powerful and elusive Demons of all. The last Demon standing, when only one of these books remain on Earth, the Demon who belongs to that book wins. Then the Demon disappears back to the Demon world for his coronation. If I win, then after I disappear you have the option to keep all your memories of me, or give all your memories up for one wish. That about sums it up," the kid answered, a bit out of breath.

"But how do I burn a book with hair?" Jay asked, since it was the kid's power. The kid scoffed.

"You don't. Do you have a match?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, let's get inside. My mom's a lawyer so she won't be home until late at night, so we should a lot have time for you to clarify everything."

"By the way, I'm Alan. Let's promise we'll make it to the end." Alan introduced himself.

"Promise. I'm Jay." Jay answered, while introducing himself.

(End Of Chapter 1: 100 Mamodo left)


	2. Ice

It was a week after Jay found out that Alan was a mamodo. Alan got live at Jay's house for free, and basically unnoticed. Jay's mom would get home late, but she didn't even bother checking up on him. The two of them were sitting having breakfast together. Jay gobbled down his cereal, as Alan played with his spoon, scooping and splattering the milk. "Don't you have cereal in the Mamodo world?" Jay asked with his mouth full.

"No. We have berries and fish. No artificial sugar there," Alan said, spooning some more milk.

"You'll be sorry. When you're tired out later, don't come to me with excuses." Jay retorted. Alan got up and went to the refrigerator and scoured for something as Jay watched the news.

"There has been a break in at the first national bank on Center Street, here in downtown Portland. It is thought to be part of a string of heists in the area. The culprit was identified, as Liam Poindexter and he seemed to come out with a hostage, a little girl. We are tracking them now via our news chopper…." The TV droned on. Jay dragged Alan out of the refrigerator, just as he was about to bite into a fish.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

The car was speeding down the road, an old Ford Coupe. A scientist, named Poindexter, drove, as a girl with a blue dress and icicle earrings held a blue Mamodo book. "As soon as we get to Third Street, I can lose them on the turnpike, as long as you can take out that chopper, Priscilla." The scientist rambled. Priscilla flipped through the money, laughing.

"As long as you supply the spells, I could destroy even the strongest Mamodo. How about the first spell, give 'em a bit of a chill." Priscilla said, putting her head out the window.

"Haldom!" The scientist yelled, holding the light blue book in his hand. As the scientist said this, a gust of icy wind swirled out of Priscilla's hands, soon forming into a tornado of ice, because of the hot streak Portland usually had in the summer. The news chopper was right in the tornado's way, soon to be covered in ice. The squealing of breaks was heard, as Jay threw off his helmet.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled, as a whip of hair shot at the chopper, pulled in by Alan. He dropped it gently on the ground, as a camera crew jumped out. The engine on the chopper sputtered, and burst into flames.

"Looks like that training paid off, but that other team seems pretty strong… Alan said, looking at the tornado of ice melt away. The driver of the Coupe panicked.

"Calm down, Liam, if you could make this rusty piece of junk go faster, than we won't have to worry about that other team." Priscilla assured. The scientist stared at the road, thinking it over.

"But, Priscilla, this car hasn't gone over sixty miles an hour in twenty five years! And besides, how could they even catch up with us?" Liam assured.

"Do it, unless you want me to rat you out." Priscilla warned. But of course, she was just joking. She needed Liam to win the battle to become king. Liam pushed the pedal to the metal, speeding past seventy, then eighty, then ninety, and then…. Sputter. They came screeching to a stop.

"I told you it wouldn't work! Ugh, how will I get to work? How will I make a living?" Liam panicked.

"With all the money we're gonna steal, you'll become richer than a king." Priscilla said.

"And it's better that we face them, the faster books are burned, the closer I am to winning." Priscilla laughed, stepping out of the car. There was a bike coming their way, Alan pedaling and Jay in the back.

"Gishield!" Liam yelled, getting out of the car. A giant shield made of ice popped up in front of Alan and Jay. Alan stopped pedaling, and put his foot on the ground, and the bike skidded to a stop before they could hit the block of ice. The shield melted, and the two teams could now see each other.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, as a whip of hair aimed for Liam.

"Verhaldom!" Liam yelled. Priscilla breathed on the hair whip, and it froze, breaking off some of Alan's hair.

"Cool, huh?" Priscilla laughed at her own joke.

"Now, just give me the book, and I won't try to hurt you." Priscilla said, approaching the two.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, sending Priscilla flying backward. Priscilla caught herself from falling, and scoffed.

"We got a fighter!" She said happily to Liam.

"Haldom!" Liam shouted in reply. A sudden gust of icy wind blended with the hot summer air, creating a tornado of ice. Alan grabbed Jay, pulling him out of the way, but the tornado followed!

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled, as many giant whips of hair grabbed the tornado. The tornado immediately melted. The spell went straight through the tornado, and hit Liam. The whips threw him backwards, the light blue book flying out of his hand. And the book landed in the burning news chopper. Flames burst from the book, immediately engulfing it in flames. Priscilla screamed; she was disappearing. The chopper exploded, as metal and ashes were thrown about. And Priscilla was gone.

"But it was a 5% chance of you beating me! How could you overcome those odds?" Liam cowered. 

"Because, she, and you, are evil people. Good always eventually overcomes evil." Alan explained. Liam got up, and ran away. A police car pulled up.

"How did you stop him?" An officer asked Jay and Alan.

"It was nothing really, we just blocked his way," Jay tried to explain in the most believable way possible, as they carried off the scientist in handcuffs.

"Would you like a ride home?" The officer asked.

"No, we can get home by ourselves." Jay said, getting on his bike, this time Alan on the back, as he pedaled slowly towards home.

"Well, that's one Mamodo down, ninety-eight to go." Alan said, as they rode off.

(End Of Chapter 2: 99 Mamodo left)


	3. Foreshadowing

Five days after Priscilla's book was burned, Alan had caught a cold. Stuck in the house, Alan wrapped himself around a towel and watched the news. "Five days ago, after the First Bank on Central Street was robbed, and a news chopper of ours went down. Two of our newscasters are in the hospital. Please, give them your best wishes. Also, Third Street to Clinton Turnpike will be closed for renovations, so please use an alternate route." The newscaster announced.

"If only they knew, right, Jay?" Alan said. Jay was flipping through the spell book. Two spells… how were they going to survive against the other Mamodo that grew stronger by the day?

"You okay?" Alan asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, it's you you should be worried about." Jay said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Alan asked, a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

"That other Mamodo. She had three spells, at least. We only have two. That one spell could've made or broke that fight. If it weren't for that stroke of luck, I think it would've been you eliminated from this competition." Jay said, putting down the book.

"So do you want to train?" Alan asked. He sneezed afterward.

"Your sick right now, so lets train when you're healthy again." Jay said, smiling warmly. Alan smiled back, and then put his head down.

"Do you think we'll make any friends?" Alan asked.

"You mean, like, Mamodo allies? I'm not sure. But, I think you've convinced me that there are good Mamodo, so I wouldn't doubt it." Jay reassured. Alan smiled back again, and then sneezed. The microwave beeped.

"I think that's your soup," Jay said, getting up. He came back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Alan took it.

"Thanks," He said, eating the noodles and chicken and drinking the broth in a single gulp. Jay sweatdropped, taking the bowl and putting another can into the bowl, and putting it in the microwave again.

"So, can you tell me anything about the Mamodo world?" Jay asked, trying to create some small talk.

"Not too different from this place, only they don't have those sugar balls for breakfast, that flavored sugar water, nor do we have the talking box," Alan said.

"But I'm getting used to it, bit by bit." Alan smiled, sneezing again. The microwave beeped again.

"Yeah, and we don't have the cooking box either," Alan pointed out.

"You mean you don't have cereal, soda, TV, and microwaves in the Mamodo world. Can you tell me what you do have?" Jay asked, getting the soup and a spoon.

"And, by the way, Humans don't gulp down soup, they take it a spoonful at a time." Jay said, holding the out the spoon.

"Thanks for the tip." Alan said, taking the spoon. He took the spoon, and quickly spooned the soup into his mouth. When he was finished, there was broth all over the place. Alan smiled.

"That better?" Alan asked. Jay sweatdropped.

"Uhuh." Jay nodded.

"Well, like I said, we have berries and fish, we cook over an open fire, and at school we harness our Mamodo powers." Alan said, giving the bowl back to Jay. The TV chimed in with a news announcement.

"We advise you to stay away from Goldman Park. We don't know what it is, but we have this footage:" The newscaster said, cutting to a clip. There was an owl and a French man, facing a giant eyeball and a teenager, just a little bit younger than Jay. They yelled out something, and lasers shot out of both their eyes. The laser redirected towards the camera, and the screen went black. A few seconds later, the newscaster reappeared.

"This is real, so I advise that you stay away from the park." The newscaster said. Jay turned off the TV. 

"Think you could get over that cold long enough to fight?" Jay asked Alan. Alan smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He sneezed again.

"Than lets go! We've got some books to burn!" Jay said, running out of the house to his bike.

(End Of Chapter 3: 99 Mamodo left)


	4. When The Going Gets Tough

The park had a lot of fallen trees. Everything was burnt and destroyed, and Jay thought he was too late. "Have any bright ideas on where they are?" Jay asked Alan. Alan just stood there, spacing out.

"Follow me!" Alan said, dragging Jay along. Jay stared back at his bike.

"Slow down!" Jay said, skidding along. Alan put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Alan put Jay down behind a bush. Alan stuck his head out of the bush, seeing the two teams.

"Edestro!" The teenager yelled. The giant eyeball shot a laser at the Frenchman.

"Oh look, they're retaliating, Horace. Oculys!" The Frenchman said to the owl. The owl nodded. He stared at the giant eyeball, and a laser beam came out of the owl, Horace's, eyes.

"How amusing, Rousseau! Maybe when they're book burns, the child will weep!" Horace said, laughing. The teenager rolled out of the way of the laser, as the two spells collided.

"Hurlasor! Hang in there, Eyesacc!" The teenager yelled. A larger laser was sent out of the eyeball.

"Revishield." Rousseau said. A giant red wall absorbed the attack, and then disappeared.

"These weak attacks won't faze us, Thomson. Just hand over that eye's book, and nothing will happen to you." Rousseau said, approaching Thomson.

"Hurlasor!" Thomson yelled.

"Baloculys!" Rousseau said, as the two laser spells cancelled each other out.

"Now, hand over the book, and nothing bad will happen to you." Rousseau said again. Rousseau kicked Thomson, causing him to drop the book. Rousseau than took a match out of his pocket.

"I find it more calming when I burn things myself," Rousseau said, lighting the match, bringing it close to the Crimson book.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, whacking Rousseau and his match backwards, saving Eyesacc's book. Alan sneezed, as the hair whip lashed out, hitting Horace and throwing the owl into a tree.

"Who?" The owl cooed, dropping to the ground. Thomson ran toward the book, grabbed it, and then ran back to Eyesacc.

"Gigano Hurlasor!" Thomson yelled. Eyesacc became absorbed in a white light, and then shot off toward Horace, leaving a trail of lasers behind him. Horace, still dazed from being hit by Alan's spell, was sent flying by Eyesacc's new spell.

"Oru Baloculys!" Rousseau yelled. Horace recovered in mid air, and the owl started to flap his wings, sending lasers flying around. Alan's book started to glow. Jay opened the book, to find a new spell. 

"Ha! It's a shield!" Jay said, patting Alan on the back, as he sneezed.

"Braishield!" Jay yelled. Some of Alan's hair detached, creating a shield. The lasers hit the shield, and the shield went up in flames. The flames suddenly went out, and the hair retreated back to Alan. Alan laughed, as they got out of the bush. Jay went toward Thomson.

"You okay?" Jay asked. Thomson nodded, holding the book close to him.

"Good. Let's beat this guy." Jay said, facing toward Rousseau and Horace.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled, as whips of hair wrapped around the team, trapping them.

"Hurlasor!" Thomson cried, and a laser blast fired from Eyesacc. But it wasn't aimed for the team, but the book that Rousseau had dropped. The laser flooded light on it, and when the attack was finished, the book was nothing but ashes. Horace, the owl, was gone. Thomson sighed, and hugged the big eyeball. Then stared at Alan and Jay.

"Why did you help us?" Thomson asked, while the giant eye made a confused expression.

"We saw you were in trouble, and you seemed like the right team to help," Alan said, smiling. He held out a hand to Thomson, and helped him get up.

"That was the second time this week we were attacked," Thomson said.

"I don't think I can take it anymore. Eyesacc doesn't even like to fight." Thomson whined, as Eyesacc blinked once.

"How do you know that?" Jay asked.

"He blinks once, he says 'yes'. Blinking twice means 'no'. It's a system we use to communicate," Thomson said. He stared at the giant eye.

"Thanks for helping us. I've been meaning to ask a good team this, but I haven't come across any. Could you burn Eyesacc's book?" Thomson asked, handing Jay the book nonchalantly.

"Wait, why? Don't you want to help Eyesacc become king?" Jay asked, a bit confused.

"Please, Eyesacc and I don't like to fight. And we barely survived against that other team. If you don't burn his book, than someone else will. I'd rather have Eyesacc go down with his dignity intact." Thomson said, handing the book. Jay and Alan looked down at the eye. It blinked once, as if to say, 'do it.'

"I guess…" Jay said, getting out a match, and staring at it intently. He lit it.

"I can't believe Rousseau and Horace lost." A teenage girl said.

"I can. We can only rely on ourselves to win, Amy." A little girl said.

"But we aren't exactly experts at this, Luna. We only have five spells, which was only one more than Horace, and the eye Mamodo he was attacking." Amy pointed out.

"Yes, but we did beat Horace and convince him to join us. But that Rousseau is a coward. He couldn't even take our spells like a man." Luna said.

"Well, at least that's another team down, ninety something others to go." Amy said cheerfully.

"Always looking on the bright side, are we?" Luna asked mischievously.

(End Of Chapter 4: 97 Mamodo left)


	5. Stealth

Alan and Jay had been together for just about a month now, as they walked outside. They had regrettably burned Eyesacc's book. Alan was now enrolled in school, and were walking in the schoolyard. "Do you think it was a bad idea to burn Eyesacc's book?" Alan asked, a bit concerned. They were surrounded by enemies, and Eyesacc was the only person who they came across that was good.

"Well, Eyesacc and Thomson really didn't like to fight. And, besides, we'll find other people to help us. Remember, there are 100 Mamodo in this fight." Jay pointed out. Alan kicked the sand that surrounded the schoolyard, and then sighed.

"I guess. Just, there's no telling the next time we'll find another good Mamodo." Alan said, kicking the sand up so hard that it flew into their faces. Jay brushed the sand out of his eyes.

"Hey, at least we're getting stronger, in case we do have to face someone." Jay said, really unable to think of anything else. Jay sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Devi." A voice said. Two women walked out from the shadows.

"That new spell of ours works like a charm, Camille." The elder said, holding a translucent Mamodo book. Jay and Alan didn't notice them, for some reason.

"Cheer up, Alan." Jay said, a smile on his face. But then he found something was wrong. Everything was muted; he couldn't even hear his own voice. He could see Alan reply by mouthing the word 'what', but Alan had the same problem. They couldn't hear anything. The spell the other team had cast was a spell that made them deaf.

"Ivi." The elder said. She laughed.

"I love your powers Camille. It'll be easy to burn books with the three spells we already have." The elder complimented.

"Why, thank you Stella. I always knew I was better than the rest of these slobs," Camille, the Mamodo, laughed. She walked over to Jay, and reached for the book.

"Help!" Jay yelled. But it was Saturday in a schoolyard; who would answer that cry? Suddenly, everything went black. Alan and Jay couldn't see anything.

"What do you humans put in this sand?" Alan asked, rubbing his eyes. Then, Jay felt something. Someone was trying to grab the book out of Jay's hands!

"Stop! Jay yelled, kicking at the air. '_They must be after the book… they're Mamodo_!' Jay thought, still kicking at the air.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, hoping to get a hit. Instead, Jay felt himself being pushed backwards. The attack had hit him! He landed on his back, the book lying beside him. He groaned. '_How am I supposed to attack someone I can't even see or hear? And whenever I cast a spell, there is no guarantee it'll hit them._' Jay panicked, searching for the book with his hands.

"Ha! This is easier than I thought, Camille." The elder, Stella said, watching her reach for the book. Than, all of a sudden, the teen started kicking at the air. Camille backed away. It was almost comical to watch him, and soon they burst out laughing. Than, they heard him cast a spell. They simply backed away. The whip of hair hit the teen, sending him flying backwards.

"This is humiliating! For them, at least." Camille said, approaching Jay.

"How does it feel to lose?" Camille asked. She knew she wouldn't get an answer, but she still laughed. She kicked him. Than she went down to his level.

"If you can hear me, than great. Give up. I hope you realize that we aren't even trying. Hand me the book, and nothing will happen to you." Camille said, steadily reaching for the book.

Jay could finally hear again. He heard a bird chirp, and someone stepping towards him. And then she heard her offer, pulling her close to him. "Braidon." Jay said simply. The girl winced. Then, suddenly, she was sent flying. Jay got up, and yelled to Alan.

"Yeah, Jay?" Alan replied back.

"It's a Mamodo." Jay replied simply.

"I sorta got that when you started casting spells." Alan said. Now, they could see again. 

"Awesome. Checkmate, you two." Jay said to the team. Camille and Stella looked at each other.

"Not so fast, you. Devi!" Stella said. Jay and Alan could no longer hear, once again.

"The same plan won't work twice." Jay said simply. Stella muttered something, and then, suddenly, the Stella and Camille disappeared. Jay and Alan sort of gasped. They looked around and backed up. '_They disappeared_?' Jay thought. Alan was grabbed and pulled back by invisible hands. Someone was grabbing the book.

"They _are_ invisible!" Jay said. The person grabbing the book stopped. Jay looked around for Alan. He was being held by someone strong, because he was fighting very hard. '_That means that the Mamodo is holding him… which also means the book owner is trying to grab the book_! _That gives me an idea…_' Jay thought.

"Braidon! Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled. The whip of hair set him free. Then, some large whips of hair surrounded Jay. Jay jumped, as the whips tightened around the area. Jay used the whips as leverage, and jumped over them, toward Alan. Jay fished in his pocket for the match, lit it, and threw it at the whips of hair. Then suddenly, Jay and Alan could hear something; screaming. The two became visible. Jay shut the book, ending the spell, releasing Stella, the human. But they got what they wanted. The translucent book was on fire. Camille screamed, running towards the book.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" The girl screamed, putting dirt unto the book. The book soon became smoldering ashes, and Camille was gone. Stella put the fire on herself out.

"Where's Camille?" She asked.

"I sent her back to the Mamodo world. I suggest you scram." Alan said, angry.

"These two are REALLY getting on my nerves, Amy." Luna said, looking down from the ceiling of the school building.

"I know Luna. But Hawke and Warren will take care of them, soon enough." Amy said, scowling at the team, watching as Stella walked away.

"At least I'm one of the strongest Mamodo in this competition. As long as I have five spells, the new spells will follow." Luna said, going to the stairs.

(End of Chapter 5: 96 Mamodo left)


	6. Luna's Mercenaries

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Luna said.

"'Tis a sad fate, but it dost happens to all of us," Amy said emotionally, putting her hands to her chest and looking up into the sky. Luna laughed.

"Feeling poetic today, Amy?" Luna asked sarcastically, heading down the dark staircase after her book owner. The staircase was dark because of summer vacation; it was just a week in. All that was left in the school was janitors, and most of them never even showed up.

"I am, but now, I really just want to burn that brat's book. Can we stop hiding behind these stupid mercenary's?" Amy asked, wanting a battle.

"Patience, my dear. Besides, we can't risk being eliminated this early. Let's let Hawke and Warren battle them first, and then, we'll finish them off." Luna said, opening the door to the ground floor, looking for anyone, and then walking down the hallway.

"What about Rio Baton?" Amy asked.

"We shouldn't waste such strength on such weaklings. Besides, together, Hawke and Warren could beat them. Adding Rio would just be overkill," Luna pointed out. She looked through the school door for the long haired male Mamodo and his teenage book owner. They had left.

"No. I mean, what if we just send Rio alone?" Amy said, opening the front door, and breathing in the afternoon air.

"Tsk, tsk, Amy! What if they burn Rio's book? He's our strongest ally. Hawke is rouge, if Rio is gone, we won't be able to control him. Then we'll have weak Warren and Emmanuel. What will we do then?" Luna asked questioningly, wagging her finger at her adult partner.

"But, if they burn Rio's book, then we'll know they're good opponents for us. And the stronger they are, the harder they fall." Amy laughed arrogantly.

"Point duly noted." Luna said, as Amy took out her cell phone and called a taxi.

"You know, I wonder why all these Mamodo are in Portland." Jay said, looking out the window of his room.

"Maybe it's because you have such good fish," Alan said, biting into a fish, more specifically the one he wanted to eat for breakfast a few weeks ago.

"Those are shipped in from Florida, stupid." Jay said, getting out and looking at the dark brown book. '_A month. How much longer is this going to last_?' Jay thought, flipping through the pages, as if he wanted a new spell to appear.

"You're very cynical," Alan said, taking another bite out of the fish.

"Besides, we survived those other battles. You should be happy I'm still here." Alan told him matter-of-factly. Jay looked at the window, wide eyed.

"What is it?" Alan asked, going to the window, and pushing Jay out of the way. There was some sort of bird in the sky, but it was very large, and holding a muscular kid, and two women on it's back. Alan dragged Jay away from the window.

"Run!" Alan yelled, almost comically. He ran straight out of the house, away from the bird, but it followed them.One of the women laughed.

"Rudorm!" She said. The muscular child disappeared, and reappeared next to Alan, running as fast as him, but not even breaking a sweat.

"You feel like a race? I'll give you one." The child said, running faster, and then stopping with his arms spread.

"Proshield." The book owner of the boy said while riding on the bird. The boy became even more muscular, now looking almost like a rock. Alan rammed into him, and was knocked back. The boy was just as solid as a rock!

"Icaradoma!" The other woman on the bird said. The bird dropped the purple dressed book owner. The bird went high into the air, and flew toward the ground at mach speed. The muscular kid started to approach Alan and Jay. They were surrounded from both sides.

"Braishield! Braidon!" Jay yelled. The shield made of hair stopped the bird, making him drop to the ground. His wings disappeared, and he sighed. The Braidon spell knocked the child off his feet, sending him flying into a lamppost.

"Clever little sneak." The bird said. '_I like this guy's battle tactics…_' The bird thought, admiring Jay's plan. The bird got up.

"Prima, another spell!" The bird yelled at the woman in the purple dress.

"Sure, Hawke! Bekaradom!" The woman said. The bird headed teen, named Hawke, gained his wings again, flying into the air. He started spinning, and then flew down toward Jay.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled. Whips of Alan's hair wrapped around the spinning Hawke, but the whips were annihilated by Hawke's spinning. Jay and Alan jumped out of the way of the spell, causing Hawke to dig deep into the concrete and asphalt. When he lifted his head, he was angry. '_Son of a…_' Hawke thought.

"You know what?" Hawke said, turning to the muscular kid.

"This guy is MUCH stronger than you, or Emmanuel, or even Luna, will ever be. I'm on his side now." Hawke said, pointing to Jay and Alan. Alan and Jay looked surprised, and so did the muscular kid.

"You can't betray Luna! She's much stronger than you! Her, Emmanuel and I will defeat you if you switch teams!" The kid protested, stamping his feet.

"Oh, calm down Warren. I'll make sure I send you back quickly. And, Besides, now that I have someone to help me beat Luna I don't have to worry about my book being burned every day." Hawke said, looking at Prima. She nodded. Warren gasped.

"You can't be serious! I knew you were rouge, but not so desperate to join anyone who goes against Luna," Warren laughed. His book owner laughed with him.

"I only joined her to keep my book from being burned." Hawke said simply. Prima nodded again.

"Swoododom!" She said. Hawke grew his wings again. Picking up Prima, Jay and Alan, he started to fly away.

"When Luna becomes Queen, I'll be laughing when you start being her servant!" Warren yelled at Hawke.

"Yeah, I'll really dread feeding her bon-bons," Hawke laughed. He then swooped back toward Warren.

"Got a spell that could burn his book?" Hawke asked Jay.

"No, but we do have a match," Jay said. Prima took it and lit it.

"Get ready, Hawke. Luna's downfall starts in 3… 2… 1…" Prima said. They flew past Warren and his book owner. When they had flown past, Warren's book was already on fire.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Warren yelled, starting to disappear. His book owner started to run away, seeing that the light brown book was sprouting flames. Hawke and the rest of them flew off into a bright pink and orange sunset.

"I'm Prima Aero, and this is Hawke." The woman introduced.

"What just happened?" Alan asked, a bit confused. Hawke laughed.

"You know all the Mamodo that have been attacking you lately? They're all mercenaries of a Mamodo named Luna. She is painfully strong, and she recruits everyone she beats, unless she burns his or her book. Then, she sends them on the strongest person she finds. After you burned Eyesacc's book, then she sent us after you. When you burned Camille's book, she became serious, sending Warren and me after you. Next, she'll probably send Rio Baton and Emmanuel, but I'm going to burn her book before she can even get the news of my betrayal." Hawke explained, flying over the schoolyard.

"So, she's been after us this whole time?" Jay asked.

"Um-hmm. Everything starting to make sense?" Hawke asked.

"Like clockwork. Where are we going?" Jay asked.

"We're going to Luna's hideout. I want her book burned by tonight, and I'm taking you as help." Hawke explained, flying near an abandoned warehouse.

"Help? Is that all you think of us?" Alan asked angrily.

"Who cares? If we beat Luna, that means less Mamodo after you and me," Hawke said, going in for the descent.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jay said, worried.

(End Of Chapter 6: 95 Mamodo left)

**Please, submit reviews! Also, OC's are welcome.**


	7. The Warehouse Battle

**Finally! A review! I was getting worried that no one would review this story. OC's are welcome!**

Entering the old warehouse was easy. Luna must not have been expecting them. But she would be soon, and they needed to find Luna, along with Emmanuel and Rio Baton. The four navigated through. There was glass everywhere, and empty wooden crates blocking passageways. It was a good thing Hawke knew what he was doing; they could have been searching for hours. Hawke pointed to a hatch, which Alan helped him open. They looked down. There were two Mamodo and their book owners. Hawke sighed. "That's Emmanuel and Rio Baton, along with their book owners. We should take out Emmanuel first, and focus on Rio. Rio Baton is the one with the colorful jumpsuit. Emmanuel is the one who looks like Warren. Got your matches?" Hawke asked. This whole plan was riding on a pack of matches. Of course, Hawke's power of flight would come in handy for a quick escape, but then Luna would always hunt them. Jay and Alan sighed.

"We're ready." Jay said. Prima nodded, as she opened the book. Hawke looked down the hatch again, only to see that the two teams were coming up.

"Run! Get behind a crate!" Hawke whispered, as they dispersed around the warehouse.

"This day was coming, I always knew it. Hawke was a coward and a rouge from day one," Rio Baton said, climbing out of the bottom floor of the warehouse.

"Stop whining. With our powers combined, we'll be able to take out Hawke no matter what!" Emmanuel said, raising his fist in the air.

"Did you not listen to that conversation at all? He's bringing another team. The team that beat Horace and Camille, remember?" Rio said, swinging a baton, leaning against a crate, and watching for his partner.

"Yeah, but they had help from Eyesacc in the first battle, and it was only a stroke of luck in the battle with Camille!" Emmanuel argued. Two people, a man who was dressed in a purple tuxedo and carrying a staff, and a woman who was wearing a white gown came up the ladder.

"Why is it always so freezing in here? It's eighty degrees outside, yet it's sixty in here!" The man complained, fidgeting.

"Emmanuel, this is our big break. You with the Mamodo battle, and me with the stage! I'm finally getting a spot in the spotlight Emmanuel!" The woman said.

"Yeah, so what. It's not like your playing the lead. And it's a play that you're supervising, not playing in." Emmanuel said, crossing his arms.

"Well, supervising the play is just as important as playing the lead!" The woman said triumphantly.

"You give them large donations and then sit backstage. How is that important, Savoir (pronounced: Sa- vwa)?"

"Yes, that's called producing. The show can't go on without those donations!" Savoir said.

"Whatever. It's still not important. Rio, do you know where those Mamodo are?" Emmanuel asked.

"We just have to wait until those teams show up." Rio said, listening intently.

"Icaradoma." Prima said, as quietly as she could. There was whirring sound, and suddenly, crates piled up on the two teams.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay said in response, whips of hair wrapped around them, trapping the two teams under the crates.

"Give me a spell!" Rio shouted.

"Gigano Rudom!" The man shouted. The crates went flying, revealing Rio the spell's effect. Rio had turned into a spinning top, and spun at high speeds. When he stopped spinning, he stood up.

"Hawke! I know you're out there! Where are you you cowards?" Rio said, throwing the empty wooden crates around.

"I think these guys should get bent. Literally. Savoir," Emmanuel signaled.

"Egrodor!" Savoir yelled. Emmanuel became huge, knocking away crates like they were flies.

"Bekaradom!" Prima yelled. Hawke lifted to the top of the warehouse, and started spinning. He thrust into Emmanuel, knocking the now-giant Mamodo backward. Emmanuel fell on his knees, going back to his normal size.

"Surprise attack! That's unfair!" Emmanuel said childishly.

"Rio!" Emmanuel yelled.

"Rudom." Rio's book owner said. He started to twirl his staff, and laughed. Rio's baton gained a golden aura, and then Rio threw it. All the crates that it hit exploded, as it boomeranged back to him. Right before it was about to hit the last few crates, it hit Hawke. The bird like Mamodo growled.

"Prima, a spell if you will." Hawke asked calmly, a scowl on his face.

"Icaradoma!" Prima yelled, sending Hawke flying toward Rio Baton.

"Rudoshield." Rio's book owner said simply. Rio started twirling his baton. When Hawke hit the baton, he was surprisingly knocked back.

"It's a shield, you idiot." Rio said, going up to the bird, lifting him up by the collar. He threw Hawke to the side.

"Now for the book owner." Rio said, slowly approaching Prima.

"Braidon!" Jay said, getting in front of Prima. Alan's hair whip threw Rio into a wall.

"Hiding behind a friend, huh? We'll fight fire with fire, than. Emmanuel!" Rio shouted, panting.

"Right!" Emmanuel shouted back.

"Savoir, lets destroy them." Emmanuel cracked his knuckles.

"Egrodor!" Savoir yelled, making Emmanuel huge again.

"Oh, stop playing games." Jay said.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled, trapping the huge Emmanuel. Immediately, he became his normal size again. Emmanuel struggled within the hair whip, as Jay and Alan approached Savoir.

"No! Emmanuel is gonna see how great I am! You are going down! Back away!" Savoir yelled, swatting the air.

"This is pathetic. Braidon." Jay said, facepalming. The whip knocked away Savoir, leaving the book behind. Jay grabbed the book, and a match. He lit the match, watching the flames engulf the book. Savoir ran to the book, putting her hand on the burning book.

"Salvidora! Salvidora!" Savoir yelled. The first spell caused a green light to engulf the shining Emmanuel, the other a green light over Rio Baton. When the light disappeared, the two Mamodo were healed of all their wounds. Emmanuel went over to Savoir.

"Thanks, Savoir. At least you didn't give up." Emmanuel said, hugging the older woman.

"I wish you could see my performance, Emmanuel…" Savoir said longingly, hugging the boy back.

"You just can't get over that, can you?" Emmanuel asked. He then shone brighter, until the light engulfed him. He disappeared after that. The woman than ran away from the scene, down the ladder into the hole.

"Don't let her get away!" Hawke yelled. Alan and Jay ran toward the hole in response, only to see that Rio was in front of it.

"Your road ends here. Right, Flip?" Rio asked his partner.

"Umm-hmm. I think these two have evaded their book being burned for too long." Flip smiled, twirling his staff.

"Get ready for the hardest battle of your lives." Rio said, jumping toward Alan.

"Icaradoma!" Prima yelled, knocking Rio away again. Hawke held his shoulder, giving thumbs up to his friends.

"But it is not a battle they'll fight alone." Hawke said.

(End Of Chapter 7: 94 Mamodo left)


	8. Faces Of Evil

**Please review! Also, OC's are welcome!**

"But he will not be fighting this battle alone." Hawke said, standing in front of Alan.

"Think you're so tough just because you knocked me back? Thanks to Emmanuel's Salvidora spell, it's like the battle has just begun for me. But look at you! It looks like you could take a break. Well, that's better for me. Flip, give me the strongest spell." Rio said, snickering.

"Gigano Rudom!" Flip yelled, as Rio started to spin. Soon Rio had become a blur, speeding through the warehouse.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay yelled, hoping that the whips of hair would be able to hold Rio. Alan's hair whips wrapped around him, but to no avail. The spinning top that was Rio simply wrapped the hair around him, almost like a shield. Hawke stood up straight. He didn't like the situation.

"Prima! Let's help them out." Hawke said. His book owner nodded.

"Bekaradom!" Prima yelled, sending Hawke up in to the air. He aimed downward, and started spinning. He shot down, right on top of Rio. The two spells collided. They were almost equal in power.

"Oh, give it up, Hawke. When I defeat you, no one will miss you, you piece of filth! When I become king, you will cower before me and beg me not to destroy you! I'll be looking forward to sending you on the flip side. Ha ha!" Rio said. He started to glow with a golden aura. His spell was strengthening, spinning Hawke on the top!

"You're the filth, Rio. You're so strong, yet you don't have the free will to betray Luna! Afraid of your book getting burned?" Hawke asked. He started to glow, with a chalk white aura, each spell gradually getting stronger.

"Give it up!" Rio said. His whole body was now golden. The power overwhelmed Hawke, and sent him flying straight into a wall.

"You haven't seen any of my power. The energy I can harness, my golden aura, you don't know it's full power. I could kill you if I wanted, but I'm gonna save that for the King's Privilege." Rio said, walking over to Hawke, and picking him up by the collar.

"Oh, and by the way, I could betray Luna anytime I wanted. I'm just using her to get farther." Rio declared, throwing him into a wooden crate.

"Hawke!" The three said simultaneously, running toward the fallen Mamodo.

"Yes, run toward your friend. Flip!" Rio yelled.

"Rudom!" Flip yelled, sending Rio's baton, glowing in a golden aura, at the three. It passed Jay and Alan, but hit Prima instead. It hit her in the back, causing her to fall down. She screamed.

"Prima!" Hawke said, getting up. He ran over to Rio and punched him.

"You stupid piece of… Ugh!" Rio cried, as he was punched in the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing? This isn't a fist fight!" Rio said.

"Flip, teach these Mamodo a lesson." Rio said, this time punched in the back of the neck.

"Urudom!" Flip yelled, the golden book glowing madly. Rio jumped up high, as his baton started glowing with a golden aura. He was about to smash down on Hawke, but…

"Braishield!" Jay yelled, hoping it would deter the attack. But the spell cut through the shield. But it was just enough to buy Hawke enough time to dodge.

"Stop interfering!" Rio shouted, after the spell was over.

"Hawke is right. He had the guts to betray the person who beat him. Yet you, who's obviously stronger than most Mamodo, are serving someone whose book you think you can burn? Than why don't you have the guts to do what Hawke did?" Alan asked, raising his fists.

"You obviously don't know the meaning of the word 'manipulation'. Which is why your book is going to be burned and not mine. Besides, you rely on a pack of matches, but I rely on my own strength, and my spells, and you can see what it did to your friend," Rio said, pointing to Prima. He walked toward her, and kicked her. Prima groaned.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna destroy her along with Hawke's book. Flip?" Rio asked, getting out his baton. He waited for a few minutes, but heard nothing.

"Flip, a spell!" Rio said.

"Rio, I can help you win this battle and all, but I can't help you kill somebody. Burn a book, yes, burn a person, no." Flip shrugged, looking away from Rio.

"You've got to much heart Flip." Rio said, turning toward his book owner. When he had turned back, he had gotten a fist in his face.

"You will never become King!" Hawke shouted, punching Rio around.

"He is the worst Mamodo we've come across yet…" Jay seethed. The book started to glow. Jay opened it.

"Immobi Braidon! Gigano Braidon!" Jay read the new spell. The first spell trapped Rio in the whips of hair, while the other flogged him with a wet whip of hair.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rio yelled. When the spell dropped him, he was dripping wet, and had red scars all over him. He stood up, his knees trembling.

"How?" Rio asked. He growled. He nodded at Flip.

"Rudom!" Flip yelled. Rio's baton started glowing, as he aimed it at Prima, who was still lying on the ground.

"Braishield!" Jay yelled. But the book wouldn't glow. He went down to his knees. '_I won't be able to save Prima or Hawke…_' Jay thought, looking distraught. Alan started running toward Prima. But the attack was nearing Prima.

"Lunaluz." Amy said nonchalantly. A ray of light fired at Rio's baton, deterring the attack.

"Luna! Help me destroy them!" Rio yelled at the two, who had just come out of the hole with Savoir.

"I'm glad I know of your ability to betray, Rio Baton. Amy," Luna signaled.

"Lunaluz." Amy said again. The ray fired directly at Flip.

"Rudoshield!" Flip yelled. Rio jumped in front his book owner, spinning his baton. It got larger, and deflected Luna's ray of light. The two took small steps backwards, and then sprinted back toward the exit.

"Good riddance to you, Rio." Luna said. She looked at the two teams.

"I suggest you four get out of here." She said simply. They were all surprised. She sent Mamodo after Mamodo after them. Why wouldn't she want to destroy them now?

"I said get out. Do it before I change my mind." Luna said, pointing toward the exit. The two teams complied, running out of there as quickly as they could.

"Why did you let them go, Luna?" Amy asked.

"It just wouldn't be fun to burn the book of Mamodo who are already tired out and torn. I want to face them at their full power." Luna said.

"And as for you," Luna said to Savoir,

"I suggest you join them and get out of here." Luna finished. Savoir nodded, and ran out of the warehouse.

"Well, we're on our own now Amy. How does it feel?" Luna asked.

"Invigorating. Let's go find some Mamodo." Amy said, walking out of the warehouse with Luna.

(End Of Chapter 8: 94 Mamodo left)


	9. Surrounded On All Sides

**Please, review! OC's are welcome!**

Prima had just opened her eyes after weeks in the hospital. Hawke was the first thing she saw. His face, which was that of a bird, wasn't the most calming thing when she first woke up. "Hey Hawke." Was all Prima could say. She looked around the white room. It was almost as white as the chalk book Hawke had.

"Where's the book?" Prima asked, sitting up. Her thigh hurt, so she fell back onto the bed. Hawke waved the book in front of her eyes. She sat up again, gave him a quick hug, and then fell back into the bed again.

"Need me to call the nurse?" Hawke asked, reaching for the red button that would. Prima swatted his arm away.

"I don't think the nurse would react to well to you." Prima said.

"Icardom." Prima said quietly. Hawke gained his wings.

"Find Alan." She said. Hawke looked at her drawn face. He smiled weakly, and then flew out the window. Portland was a big city. It was a wonder that Hawke had ever come here. It all started in Belgium, when he first met Prima Aero. It was three months ago.

'"_Come on, read it!" Hawke yelled at Prima. She cowered a bit. The face scared her; the piercing eyes, the sharp beak, and the overall demeanor of the creature._

"_Do you understand what I am saying? Read!" Hawke yelled. Prima nodded. She flipped through the book. On the fourth or fifth page she came across glowing letters in the chalk white book._

"_Can you read it?" Hawke asked Prima. She nodded, still scared._

"_Icardom." She said quietly. Hawke gained wings, making him look even more bird like._

"_You are my book owner." Hawke said, frowning._

(Meanwhile…)

"Gusoruk!"

"Chikeru!" The two book owners yelled. A huge gust of wind blew bystanders away, while the second spell fired a blast of energy at a car, causing it to burst into flames.

"That was awesome!" One of the Mamodo said. He had messy black hair, and a black shirt. There were two black lines that went down his eyes. He also had on blue shorts and brown shoes. His book owner sighed.

"Will I ever get a moment of quiet, Jyan?" The book owner asked the Mamodo.

"Will you just shut up and cast spells?" The other Mamodo asked. He was tall and thin, and his head looked like an Easter Island statue. He wore a blue jumpsuit.

"Sophia?" The Mamodo asked his book owner.

"Gia Gusoruk!" The woman yelled. The Mamodo's head flipped up, revealing a cannon. It fired two windblasts. One hit the burning car, flipping it over. Another hit a person who was running away. It propelled him across a few blocks.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see what else we can do here!" Jyan said.

"Stop being stupid." His book owner told Jyan.

"And why should I, Josh?" Jyan asked his teenage book owner.

"Because it annoys me." Josh said simply. Jyan stuck his tongue out at Josh, and crossed his arms.

"Vinci, why do we even travel with them?" Sophia asked the Easter Island statue head that was named Vinci.

"Because they have spells that can burn books." Vinci said.

"Braidon!" A voice in the distance called out. It was Jay, riding on his bike with Alan. The whip of hair smashed into Vinci, causing the wind Mamodo to smash into a building behind him. The crowded busy streets of downtown Portland weren't exactly the best place for a battle, but all the people had run away. It was the six of them.

"What is this, play time for Bonzo?" Jyan asked, laughing at the two Mamodo. Alan and Jay weren't exactly much to look at; the two were very average, in fact.

"A battle? Just great…" Josh complained. He opened the blue book, and started to cast spells.

"Chikelga!" Josh yelled, sending a blast of concentrated energy at Alan and Jay. Alan pulled Jay out of the way of the attack. So, instead, it hit his bike.

"No! I need that!" Jay yelled sadly, watching his bike burn to a crisp.

"Who cares about that! You got the book?" Alan asked. Jay took out the dark brown book.

"Good! Lets destroy these chumps." Alan said, helping Jay stand.

"You mean, 'Lets destroy these _champs_'." Jyan corrected. Josh whacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Jyan asked angrily.

"Stop being stupid." Josh said.

"Stop bickering you two!" Vinci yelled at his friends. If they were going to win, he needed everyone to act in synch.

"Gia Gusoruk!" Sophia yelled. Vinci's head flipped up, revealing the cannon again. It fired two windblasts at Jay and Alan.

"Chikelga!" Josh yelled in reply. The spells were aimed directly at Jay. Would they be able to dodge?

(Meanwhile…)

Hawke was standing on a skyscraper, looking down at the ground. The spell had worn off. Just looking down. Reminding him of his battle with Luna. "I hate her…" Hawke said to himself, having a flashback.

'"_Lunaluz." Amy said, firing a ray of light at Hawke. Even her weak spells were enough to tire out Hawke. She was way too strong for him. The spell hit him directly in the chest, making him fly into a wall._

"_These two will be very good for our group. Their power of flight will come in handy, right, Amy?" Luna asked her older book owner. Amy laughed._

"_Perfect." Amy said. The team went up to Hawke and Prima. Luna grabbed Hawke by the collar. She was short, but strong._

"_If you don't want your book to be burned I suggest you join us." Luna said. Hawke spat in her face. Luna threw him on to the ground._

"_Lunasanzluz." Amy said. A ball of darkness was fired at Hawke._

"Your book is as good as burned." Hawke said, putting his legs over the edge of the skyscraper.

(Meanwhile…)

"Braishield!" Jay yelled, deterring the attack. The shield went up in flames.

"It'll be easy to destroy you since you're alone. Right, Jyan?" Vinci asked his ally.

"Why would you want to destroy me?" Jyan asked. Josh whacked him in the back of the head again.

"What was that for?" Jyan asked.

"Vinci wants to destroy _them_ not _us_. So stop being stupid." Josh said.

"Ha ha! Say goodbye." Vinci said, while his allies laughed.

(Meanwhile…)

"Hey, Jhouru, are you sure the Mamodo is this way?" A teenager asked a small child, Jhouru.

"Positive, Chikushou." Jhouru said. His blue hoodie hid his face, which was smiling devilishly. Chikushou was very geeky. White vest under a blue shirt, spiky hair. Chikushou took out gray-ish white book. Jhouru stopped at one of the hospital doors. He kicked it open. Hawke was standing in front of Prima. He was standing with his arms stretched, facing the door.

"You have a very strong Mamodo aura, Jhouru. It was always very easy to spot you." Hawke said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jhouru asked Hawke.

"Your future book burner." Hawke said.

"Hawke?" Prima said sitting up.

"Just, stay down Prima. Get out the book." Hawke said. Alan and Hawke were about to go through the toughest battles they had ever face before. Would they survive?

**Before I end this chapter, I want to give credit to Thatguy3331 for letting me use Jyan/Josh. All rights to Jyan/Josh belong to Thatguy3331, not me. I also want to thank BetaWriter for Chikushou/Jhouru. All rights to Chikushou/Jhouru belong to BetaWriter. Remember, review, and OC's are welcome!**

(End Of Chapter 9: 94 Mamodo left)


	10. Battle Royale

**Please, review, and send in OC's! I need more Mamodo!**

"Shardar." Chikushou said.Jhouru fired three shards of glass at Hawke. The three shards hit his shoulder and one of his legs, pinning him against the wall.

"This'll be so easy." Chikushou laughed,walking up to Prima. He got out a lighter, and was getting nearer to her book.

"Swoododom." She said. Hawke gained wings again, and flew toward Prima. The glass cut him, but it was only minor. Hawke swooped under Prima, lifting her. He flew through the window, away from Chikushou and Jhouru.

'_Please be alright, Prima…_' Hawke thought.

(Meanwhile…)

"They're the enemy! Burn they're book!" Vinci yelled at Josh and Jyan. The two looked quite distraught.

"They really haven't done anything to us, and I don't really want to battle them…" Josh said.

"Yeah, Vinci. And they really don't look like much for a fight." Jyan said.

"Did you not see the that they hit me with an attack? Keep casting spells!" Vinci yelled. Alan and Jay were tired. Jay had to pour a lot of heart energy into deflecting the two spells that the two had cast.

"Sophia! More spells!" Vinci yelled at his book owner. She looked angrily at Vinci. 

"Don't tell me what to do." She said, holding her hips.

"Could you stop whining and cast a spell!" Vinci said. He looked around at his allies. They looked at him as if he was crazy. Vinci twitched.

"I have to do everything myself." Vinci said angrily. He ran up to Jay and Alan, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled. The whip of hair sent Vinci flying into a wall.

"Anybody think of casting a defense spell?" Vinci asked.

"Wishir." Sophia said, as a miniature tornado appeared in front of Vinci.

"I meant when he attacked me!" Vinci complained, as some bricks fell on top of him.

(Meanwhile…)

"Chikushou! Second spell!" Jhouru said, getting on the windowsill. Chikushou nodded, opening the gray-ish white book.

"Miiruk!" Chikushou shouted. Jhouru put out his hands, creating mirrors wherever Jhouru wanted. He created a staircase with the mirrors, jumping down from mirror to mirror, finally landing on the soft grass. Chikushou followed slowly. Hawke was flying away as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. He was slowly dropping in altitude, since Prima's heart energy wasn't at it's best. He eventually rolled on to the grass, dropping Prima under a tree. '_We won't be able to beat them. It's hopeless…_' Hawke thought, looking at Jhouru approaching them. Hawke stood up.

"This is pathetic. Hand over the book, and nobody will get hurt. At least, not as much as they already are." Jhouru said. He laughed, as he stepped closer to Hawke.

"Any closer and you won't know what hit you." Hawke said, holding his arms out.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats. Chikushou," Jhouru said, signaling his book owner, who was approaching the three.

"Shardar." Chikushou said, firing three shards of glass at Hawke. He dodged two of the shards, but one hit his shoulder, causing him to bleed. Hawke grabbed his shoulder.

"If you have to attack me when my partner's in the hospital, then you must be really weak," Hawke said, trying to provoke him. He stuck his tongue out at him. A vein appeared on Jhouru's forehead.

"Don't you dare say that." Jhouru said, clenching one of his hands into a fist. He took a deep breath.

"I can beat anyone I want, powerless or not. I'll burn the book of everyone that crosses my path, if I have to. I don't care." Jhouru said, smiling. He stepped closer to Hawke.

"Chikushou, fifth spell." Jhouru said, walking past Hawke, and toward Prima.

"Waru Miiruk." Chikushou said, smiling and approaching the three of them.

"Are you ignoring me?" Hawke said. He ran towards Jhouru, but bumped into something. He knocked at the air. Then Hawke saw it. There was a huge dome of mirrors surrounding him.

"Prima!" Hawke yelled, kicking at the dome. Jhouru approached Prima walking slowly. Hawke kept kicking at the dome, growling, and getting angrier. Jhouru dug into his hoodie's pocket, and got out a lighter. Hawke started to glow with a chalk white aura, his kicks starting to crack the mirrors. Jhouru turned.

"Why don't you just sit quietly as you watch your book being burned?" Jhouru asked. Hawke broke the glass dome, causing it to disappear. Hawke rushed at Jhouru.

"Chikushou! Fourth spell!" Jhouru yelled, stepping back. Chikushou nodded, turning a page backward in the spell book.

"Hunta Shardar!" He yelled. Jhouru put out his hands, causing him to drop the burning lighter. Some of the grass was set on fire, as many glass shards fired at Hawke.

"Prima!" Hawke yelled. Prima opened her eyes. She clutched the book tightly, and then looked at Hawke to see what was happening. She gasped.

"Icardom!" She yelled. Hawke gained his wings again, and started to fly away, as the shards followed him. Hawke then proceeded to fly directly up.

"Nice try bird brain." Jhouru laughed, as the shards started to chase Hawke. Hawke just kept flying, but downward, toward Jhouru.

"What are you… Umph!" Jhouru grunted, as Hawke grabbed him. Hawke did a summersault, and then stopped, using Jhouru as a shield for the spell. The shards hit him, and Hawke through him to the ground. Jhouru landed near the flame that his lighter had started. Hawke became wide eyed. '_That's it!_' Hawke thought, flying towards Chikushou. Jhouru groaned, and then lifted his head, to see what was unfolding.

"Chikushou! Third spell!" Jhouru yelled. Chikushou was running away from Hawke, but heard Jhouru.

"Sodo… hey! Come back with that!" Chikushou yelled. Hawke had just flown away with the gray-ish white book, flying over the burning grass that Jhouru's lighter had set on fire. Hawke dropped the book.

"No!" Jhouru yelled, jumping after the book. He was in midair, grabbing for the book with both hands, but it slipped through. The book fell into the fire, as Jhouru landed on the other side of the flames.

"No!" Jhouru yelled once again, as he started to shine.

"This is your fault, Chikushou! Your fault!" Jhouru said, as he disappeared. Chikushou blinked, and then frowned. Then he smiled again.

"Who cares? I'll just burn your book myself!" Chikushou said, running toward Hawke. Hawke put his palm out, which Chikushou bumped into, making him fall backwards. Hawke walked back to Prima.

"You okay?" Hawke asked. Prima nodded yes, as Hawke helped her up.

"I'm glad your okay." Hawke said. Prima smiled, as the walked to the front of the hospital together.

(Meanwhile…)

Jyan and Josh watched as Alan and Vinci fought. Vinci would attack relentlessly, while Alan would just defend. "What are you doing? If you just keep defending, then you'll be done for!" Vinci said, as he walked toward Alan and Jay.

"Just give me the book!" Vinci pleaded.

"Because if you don't, then I'll just have to kill you. It's the only other alternative." Vinci shrugged. Jyan and Josh became wide eyed and looked at each other then they nodded at each other, and stepped in front of Jay and Alan.

"And what do you suppose you two are doing?" Vinci asked.

"And you're facing the wrong way. The enemy is that way," Vinci said, pointing to Alan and Jay.

"Oh no. We're facing the enemy." Josh said. Vinci looked scared, and backed away.

"Chikelga!" Josh yelled, as Jyan put out his arms. A blast of concentrated energy fired at Vinci and Sophia. Vinci turned, and jumped onto Sophia. They both fell to the ground, as the attack absorbed them. When the attack disappeared, Sophia and Vinci were tattered. Vinci rolled off, and looked at Sophia. She had fainted. '_Oh great. I won't be able to beat them now…_' Vinci thought. He put Sophia over his back, as he grabbed the book with the other hand.

"I've decided to spare you." Vinci said, as he started to run away. Alan and Jay turned to Josh and Jyan.

"Why did you help us?" Jay asked.

"We were helping Vinci because we were weak when we joined up with him. But we always knew he was bad. We were just playing along until the right time, right Jyan?" Josh asked his younger partner.

"What is it we were doing again?" Jyan asked, scratching his head. Josh hit him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Jyan asked.

"Stop being stupid." Josh said.

I know I could've made the Jyan/Vinci/Alan battle longer, but then I probably never would of got it in. Again, Jyan/Josh belongs to Thatguy3331 and Chikushou/Jhouru belongs to BetaWriter. Sorry if I was too quick in burning Jhouru's book or I didn't portray them right… Oh well. Please, send in reviews, and OC's!

(End Of Chapter 10: 93 Mamodo left)


	11. Triple Time

**Sorry for the long wait. Please, review and send in OC's.**

Jay and Alan were recovering from the battle with Vinci and Jyan, while Prima was still in the hospital. In Jay and Alan's spare time, they were searching Luna's abandoned warehouse for any remaining Mamodo. It was pretty easy, considering that Rio destroyed most of the crates that blocked the way of some passages. The two had searched the above ground part of the warehouse, now to the below ground. "Jay, do we have to?" Alan asked, staring down the ladder into the hole. It was dark, and if there were Mamodo down there, than shining a light wouldn't do much good. So, Jay climbed down without a light. Alan followed reluctantly. When they had reached the bottom, Jay pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, and flipped it open for some light. It was a small space with only two rooms, the room they were in had a wooden table with some playing cards on it, while the other room had a large drill. The two sighed.

"Now that we know no one is here, can we go?" Alan asked. Jay nodded 'yes', a little relieved himself. Alan was the first one up the ladder, but before he came up completely, he looked carefully for anything that moved. After a few seconds, Alan saw six people; three were children, and three had books. It was obvious: they were going to be trapped.

"Get down!" Alan said, kicking at the air under him. Jay went down the ladder.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, backing away from the ladder. Alan slid down the ladder, putting his hand over Jay's mouth.

"Shut up. I'm trying to save both of our butts here." Alan said. The two listened carefully to what was going on above ground.

"Passo, Futuro, I'm bored! Why don't we just leave?" Asked a kid dressed in a red t-shirt and beige shorts. He seemed normal, except for the two black lines going down from his eyes. The two others, instead of replying, looked at the kid glaringly. The kid in the red t-shirt shrugged.

"What do you guys expect to find here, anyway?" Asked the kid. A kid next to him, who was called Futuro, replyed.

"I sensed a Mamodo here. A Mamodo is what I expect to find, Adesso." The chrome-clothed Mamodo Futuro said. The other kid snickered a little. That kid was dressed in torn, moldy clothes.

"Stop laughing, Passo." Adesso said. The three of them looked strikingly similar; they were most likely triplets. As the three of them traversed the warehouse, Alan and Jay were thinking of what to do.

"Maybe we should just sneak out. We can use that drill," Alan said.

"It would be too loud and too slow. We could go above ground, make a distraction, and then run as fast as we can." Jay said.

"What if they start casting spells?" Alan asked. Jay sighed.

"I guess we're trapped then," Jay said, looking hopeless. One of the triplets, Adesso, went up to the ladder.

"Hey, guys, I think I heard something down here!" Adesso said, calling the five over to where Jay and Alan were hiding.

"Oh, crap!" Jay said, backing up into the room with the drill. Alan followed.

"Anybody down there?" Adesso called into the hole. The five looked down carefully into the hole.

"Better cast a spell just to make sure." Adesso said. The female book owner nodded.

"Rivelano." She said. Suddenly, everything froze. No one could move except Adesso. Time had literally stopped. Adesso went down into the hole, and came out with Jay and Alan in his hands. He threw them on the ground, and then time began again. Everyone could move, and Jay and Alan turned to see the three Mamodo attacking them.

"Hand over the book." Futuro said.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, as Alan's hair whipped everyone away. All of them were sent flying back, but landed on their feet. All of them had been training for this, which was obvious from the way they took the attack.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Adesso said. The two male book owners groaned.

"Come on, Adesso. We aren't really going to do that…" One of them said. The female book owner looked confused.

"I actually sort of enjoy it," She said, as the two looked at her. The triplets were already performing. They had made a pyramid with Adesso on top.

"I'm Passo!" Passo yelled.

"I'm Adesso!" Adesso yelled directly after Passo.

"I'm Futuro!" Futuro yelled unenthusiastically. The book owners stood behind the Mamodo.

"I am Rico, Passo's book owner." One of the men said.

"I am Quinn, Adesso's book owner!" The woman yelled with a smile on her face.

"I am Luigi, Futuro's book owner." Luigi mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Braidon!" Jay yelled, causing a whip of hair to launch Passo backwards. Adesso snickered.

"Serves you right for laughing at me!" Adesso yelled back. Then he turned to Jay and Alan.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother. Futuro, come on!" Adesso yelled, as the chrome-clothed child walked up next to him.

"Luigi? You ready?" Futuro asked his book owner.

"Yeah. Gigano Avenir!" Luigi yelled. Suddenly, a huge tornado appeared in the middle of the warehouse, as everything within a few feet of it was absorbed into it. When Jay and Alan were finally thrown out of the spinning vortex, they realized they weren't in the warehouse. There were lanterns and dragon puppets everywhere.

"Where are we?" Jay asked, puzzled.

"Looks like 15th century China to me." Futuro said, looking around. There was a poster with Chinese characters on it; the only thing they could understand was '1621'. The year they were stuck in.

"Ah, the short reign of Emperor Taichang." Luigi said. Jay then noticed that Passo and Adesso were approaching them. There was a crowd next to them, so Jay dragged Alan into the crowd of people. All of a sudden, the crowd started chanting.

"_Taichang Huangdi Wansui!_" They shouted, wishing Taichang a long and happy reign. As they ran threw the crowd, the six of them pursued relentlessly. Jay, noticing an alley, and pulled Alan into it, hiding.

"Where the hell are we?" Alan asked, extremely confused. Jay looked at him with a stern face.

"I think… they're power is time." Jay said. As the six of them walked by, Jay covered Alan's mouth. While the others walked by, one of the triplets wandered down the alley in suspicion. It was Passo. '_What an idiot._' Alan thought. '_He's walking down here without his bookowner?_'

"I know your back here. I'm going to give you an offer. If you hand over the book, we'll take you out of this time and no one will get hurt. But if we have to burn your book by force, I promise you, you will spend the rest of your life in China in the 15th century, and I don't think you'll find that very much to your liking." Passo said, trying to convince them that giving up was they're only option. Jay ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to find out what 'by force' included. Alan dragged along as Passo just realized they ran away. Making a stupid decision, he ran after them without calling for help. Alan and Jay ran toward the palace, pushing people out of the way, while Passo followed close behind. '_Why won't he just call for his bookowner and brothers? Either he's really stupid, or thinks he can take us all by himself._' Jay thought, gripping the book tightly. To the crowds surprise, the three of them bumped past the new emperor and his advisors, and ran toward the palace building.

"You better give up while you still have the chance!" Passo yelled, following close behind. Alan and Jay stopped at the palace doors, trying to pull the huge oak doors open. Jay struggled to open his door, while Alan was already through. Jay abandoned his door and went through, helping Alan close the oak doors as fast as they could, leaving Passo outside, trying to open the doors. '_That should take him a while._' Jay thought.

"You think this can hold me?" Passo asked, barging through the doors, running toward the two. Jay and Alan reacting quickly, ran up some flights of stairs to the second floor, opening a door leading into a bedroom. Alan closed the door and held it. But Jay didn't seem to feel any better.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked, still holding the door. Jay was distraught. "We're trapped." He said, raising his hands, as Alan looked around. There was no conjoining door leading into a bathroom or another bedroom. There wasn't even a closet. All there was was a small window, leading to a platform of shingles.

Passo pushed through, pushing Alan into a dresser on the other side of the door, while Jay opened and jumped through the small window. "Oh, no you don't!" Passo said, jumping through the window too. He looked around, but couldn't see Jay. '_Did he jump off by accident?_' He thought. His answer was a punch, sending him to the edge of the platform. Some trickles of blood fell off his lower lip, as he looked up at Jay.

"Why you little…" Passo began. But now _he_ was trapped. Jay had the brown book open, while Alan was standing next to the window, dazed, but all right otherwise.

"_Braidon_!" Jay yelled. The whip of hair hit some of the shingles, causing them to fly at Passo in a heap of rubble. Jay started climbing through the window, then shut it.

"You think that's all it takes to stop me? Passo asked angrily. Jay looked at the platform as it was near the window. There were cracks. Lots of cracks. The platform started to shift, as Jay waved goodbye. The platform finally broke off, and sent Passo hurtling two stories down, with rubble toppling over him. Jay and Alan hurried out of the palace to watch the spectacle unfold.

"Passo!" Was the first thing they heard. One of the book owners, who was still searching for them in the crowd, was yelling it angrily as looked at some smoldering ashes on the ground. Jay and Alan knew what it was. Passo's book had been destroyed. Suddenly, a purple tornado appeared and sucked the two remaining Mamodo, the book owners, and Jay and Alan into it. They reappeared at the warehouse.

Adesso and Futuro stared at them, surprised at Passo's demise. "You'll pay for what you've done to our brother!" They said together.

(End of Chapter 11: 92 Mamodo left)


	12. Mir & the End of the Triplets

**Ah, chapter 12. Remember, review, send in OC's, blah, blah.**

"You'll pay for what you did to our brother!" Futuro and Adesso said together. Rico, Passo's bookkeeper, had run away while Quinn and Luigi stayed to help they're Mamodo fight.

"If we can take down your brother, than we can take down you, too! Jay, lets show 'em!" Alan yelled. But Jay wasn't in any condition to fight. His heart was pounding hard, and he had just run for his life! How could he even hope to take on these two? The two snickered.

"You look like you could take a break." Futuro said. That line sounded familiar…. Hadn't Rio said it in their battle with him?

"Gigano Braidon!" Jay yelled angrily, as the wet whip of hair started to flog Futuro and Adesso. He wasn't about to feel as powerless as he felt during the Rio battle. It knocked the remaining two of the triplets back. They were red all over, and dripping wet. They didn't seem to be hurting, they were more surprised.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Futuro said shakily. He looked at Luigi, his book owner, and nodded. Luigi than gave a scared look back.

"That one?" He asked. Futuro nodded again. Futuro than smiled slowly and mischievously.

"Meet your destiny." Futuro said.

"Gigano Avenir!" Luigi yelled. There was a flash bang, creating a small explosion, engulfing all of them. Where in time would it send them now?

Meanwhile…

There was a knock at the door of Prima's apartment. She had healed enough that the doctor allowed her to go home, but she wasn't fit to get out of bed just yet. So Hawke answered the door. He knew that he would probably be met by a scream, as they all did. How would you react if a six-foot tall birdman answered the door at a friend's house? Hawke saw a kid at the foot of the doorstep. He was surprisingly short, but his tall, spiky yellow hair made him almost as tall as Hawke. The kid let himself in, much to Hawke's surprise.

"I'm here because you burned my friend's book." He said nonchalantly, sitting down in the living room. Hawke closed the door, and looked at the kid.

"So what? We all have to burn books in this battle, and if I had to burn that little brats book, than so be it. Now, who are we talking about?" Hawke asked. There was only one person's book he burned, but he didn't want to provoke the kid. If his book owner was close by, than Hawke would be done for.

"Ever hear of a Mamodo called Mir?" The kid asked, slightly annoyed. Hawke walked into the kitchen.

"No, why?" Hawke replied. The conversation was a bit awkward, considering the kid had just barged in without introducing himself and then just announcing that Hawke had burned his friend's book. It wasn't the greatest of circumstances to meet. The kid sighed.

"I didn't think so. Let's see… um…. Have you met a Mamodo named Multos?" The kid asked.

"Again, no." Hawke answered. He didn't like what this kid was trying to get to, and didn't understand it so much either.

"Well, good, cause that's me. But I guess you would've of already figured it out if that was the case. What about Ramon? Ever met a Mamodo named Ramon?" The kid, Multos, asked.

"No. What's the point of all this?" Hawke asked, annoyed. Who did this kid think he was? Barging in there with a line of questioning fit for a criminal.

"My point is," He started, trying to find the best way to explain it,

"My friend was a shape shifter."

Meanwhile….

'2237' the holographic sign read. 'Celebrating the reign of Solarus III his death, and his successor Amadeus IV!' It was obvious they were in the future now. Jay and Alan looked up to find towering skyscrapers and flying cars. The sky was blue as can be, although barely seeable amongst the tall buildings.

"This is your world in 227 years." Futuro said, a smile spreading across his face.

"And the arena for your demise."

"I don't like this, Futuro! We could disrupt the entire space-time continuum! We really shouldn't be messing with time, especially in the future!" Luigi argued. This is why he didn't want to cast the spell; He didn't know the consequences.

"Shut up. We'll be out of here as soon as I burn his book." Futuro said with an evil smile.

"What about the book owner?" Luigi asked.

"Leave him here to rot, I have better things to do than to watch him walk away without a scratch, considering what he did to my brother." Futuro replied with a scowl. As the two proceeded to argue, Jay and Alan took advantage of the moment.

"Immobi Braidon!" Jay called, as a whip of Alan's hair attached to a flying car way up above.

"Well, don't let them get away! Use a spell!" Futuro yelled.

"Giga La Orentor!" Quinn yelled. Adesso shot a tornado out of his mouth at Jay and Alan, as they rode atop the flying car. Futuro was surprised. The mild mannered Quinn never assisted them in battles. '_She may be more useful than I thought…_" Futuro thought, as the tornado caught the edge of the flying car.

"Um… uh… Oh! Braidon!" Jay yelled, noticing a pole hanging from one of the skyscrapers they were quickly passing. Jay held on tight, as Alan's whip of hair acted as a rope, propelling them toward the skyscraper. They knocked hard against the Plexiglas outer wall. Relieved but bruised, the two watched as the flying car died away with the tornado, falling at amazing speeds toward the ground. It fell with a thud and an explosion.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Alan asked, trying not to look at how high up they were. Jay held on for dear life.

"I don't know, but at least they can't reach us up here." Jay replied.

Futuro didn't like the situation from where he was standing. Their opponents were hanging literally by several threads on a lock of hair, way above in the skyscrapers. "How are we gonna get them down from there?" Adesso asked. Even though Adesso was the only one of the triplets with direct attack spells, he was the most quiet and most gentle.

"Cast one of your wind spells, like the tornado one again. See if that could shake them off." Futuro said. Futuro, unlike Adesso, was extremely cold hearted and didn't care who he'd have to hurt to get to the top. Even though Futuro relied on his brothers, he was really the strategic leader of them. And if it ment he had to throw someone under the bus for the good of himself or 'the team', he would do it. Adesso was distraught at the command.

"I don't want to kill them, and that fall surely would." Adesso replied.

"Well, are we just gonna stand around and wait for them to fall on their own?" Futuro argued. And that was the spark. The argument started, and they were going at each other with fire in their eyes.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer, Alan." Jay said. His hands were sweaty, and he was just holding on to Alan's shoes.

"Me neither." Alan said with a smile on his face. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss you and all the nice fish." Alan said, licking his lips.

"At a time like this you're thinking about fish?" Jay yelled at him, waving his fists in the air. Wait. His fists?

"!" Jay was falling. Why did he let go? Over a stupid comment about fish. He felt so much pity and anger for himself that the book started to glow. Feeling defeated, he opened it simply out of curiosity.

"Just at the moment I don't need it, I get it. Figures." Jay said, almost unremembering of his near-at-hand fate.

"Might as well cast it while I still can." Jay said. He looked at the new spell, took a deep breath, and started to recite it.

"Buron Braidon!" Jay read. As Alan's Braidon spell disappeared, a red strand of hair fired from Alan's head. Looking at it closely, Jay realized why it was red. It was on fire! And heading straight for Luigi, Futuro's book owner.

"…And how do you suppose we'll beat them then? We need to strike now!" Futuro shot back.

"So you would rather kill them than let them get the upper hand?" Adesso said with a scowl, very disappointed in his brother.

"I don't care! Just focus!" Futuro said, unable to think of something good to retaliate with.

"Uh… guys?" Luigi asked, as he took a step back. The two kept arguing.

"Guys!" Luigi said louder.

"What?" The two brothers asked simultaneously. Behind Futuro, a flaming braid of hair punched him, and he fell down, on fire. The braid then started to follow Luigi. It launched the magenta book out of his hands, and sent it simmering unto the ground. Futuro started to fade.

"This is your fault! If you had reacted quicker…" But Futuro couldn't finish. He was gone.

Meanwhile…

"So you tell me that your friend's power could allow him to turn into things?" Hawke asked, a bit wary of what this kid was saying.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm actually here because of why he was sent." Multos replied. 

"Wait. I have a few more questions." Hawke said.

"No time. You see, Mir, like me, belonged to a group called the 'Grand Hidden'…" Multos continued.

"Well, who ever came up with that name wasn't exactly the most creative Mamodo," Hawke laughed.

"Don't laugh. The 'Grand Hidden' contains a fair amount of the current Mamodo." Multos replied correctingly. Hawke wasn't exactly intimidated, but started to listen intently.

"Mir was put in charge of trying to betray all of the Mamodo against each other so that there would be less Mamodo when the 'Grand Hidden' started its purge. Mir would impersonate different Mamodo; take on their personalities, looks and spells. He even had a spell to turn his book owner into the book owner he wished to impersonate. They were the perfect duo. But, in order to stay in character, they could only use the spells of the other Mamodo they were impersonating. So, if they had to fight hard, they had to fight hard with the Mamodo's spells and only that particular Mamodo's spells. So there was always a hint of danger." Multos said. He took a deep breath.

"This all must be hard to take in. Should I keep going?" Multos asked.

"Yeah." Hawke said.

"So, basically, after Mir's book was burned, I had to replace him. My first target was you, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I thought of you could beat a power like Mir, than you could beat anybody. I want you to join me in trying to destroy the 'Grand Hidden'. I've got some people to help us."

"So do I." Hawke said with a smile.

"I'm in."

Meanwhile…

"Just burn it! I couldn't last a moment without my brothers any way." Adesso said. Quinn and Luigi had run away in fear, and Adesso was stuck in the warehouse after a purple tornado sent them back to their own time. Quinn had left behind the book for Adesso to care for.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked. Adesso was surprised. After those two had burned his brothers' books in cold blood, they were thinking of sparing him?

"I don't need your pity. Burn it."

"Okay. Buron Braidon!"

And that was the end of the triplets.

(End of Chapter 12: 90 Mamodo left)

To commemerte getting to 90 Mamodo, I'm holding a poll for what YOU want to be for the next chapter! Just go to my profile page and VOTE NOW!


	13. The 'Grand Hidden' & The Real Jhouru

**Already to unlucky 13. I hope more people come to like this story. R&R!**

It had been a few weeks since Hawke had met Multos. He had introduced Multos to Alan and Jay, and told them all about Mir, the Grand Hidden, and Chikushou and Jhouru. He was sitting with Prima, who was healing nicely, in her car. They were driving a few miles outside of town to where Multos said that they would plan their assault on the organization of mamodo. It was a particularly dark day as the bird mamodo looked expectantly out the window. "Did Multos even say what this place is? I mean, it could be a trap." Prima said, taking wild twists and turns along the forested road.

"I trust him. And even if he was lying, we could beat the crap out of him." Hawke said, rapping the door with his fingers, annoyed, excited. He wanted to start burning books. The faster the battle was over, the sooner he could start ruling his subjects. Suddenly, a looming shadow appeared from the distance. Hawke looked closely. It was a huge castle, at least six stories tall, and no telling how deep into the ground it went. Prima's small green convertible started across a wooden bridge toward the castle.

"It's huge!" Prima said, looking at the castle.

"Well, I guess this is it." Hawke said, trying to act calm, but he really couldn't hide his excitement and nervousness. But, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching in the distance…

Meanwhile…

Jay and Alan were practicing a mile or so outside of the suburb they lived in. The new spell they had learned, Buron Braidon, allowed them to finally burn an opponent's book without the need for a match. "Braidon! Braidon! Braidon!" Jay kept yelling, as whips of hair mashed into the rock, causing it to crumble into pebbles. Jay took deep breaths, and sat down. He was casting spells too fast; too much energy was being drained from him. "You okay Jay? We could take a break." Alan said. He wasn't trying to be demeaning or anything, but it seemed more like Jay was testing himself and not Alan.

"No." He said simply. He went back to casting spells.

"That looks like the team in the picture Multos gave us." A voice said in the distance.

"They seem to be training hard, Jhouru. Should we trust Multos on what he says? Do you think he'll _really_ help us?" Another voice asked. The mamodo, Jhouru, pondered.

"I trust him. For now."

Meanwhile…

Prima and Hawke got out of the car only to notice three mamodo teams there to meet them. It was obvious who the book owners were, because the mamodo were VERY distinguishable. One was a dog like mamodo, on all fours, that had a bent horn. The other was a short boy with baggy clothes, amber eyes and hair, and lines under his eyes. The other mamodo was Multos. The dog-like mamodo growled, while the other mamodo crossed his arms. "Don't attack! These are the mamodo I told you would help us." Multos said, raising an arm. The dog-thing, the boy, and the book owners looked at him confusedly.

"He's all you could find?" A woman, one of the book owners, asked. Multos looked at her disappointedly.

"You really think I'm that useless? There are at least two others," Multos said.

"I hope…." He ended with a sigh.

"You won't have to worry." Hawke said.

"We're plenty strong by ourselves, we'll be unstoppable with Alan and Jyan." Hawke said, crossing his arms, trying to make an angered face without looking like a complete idiot. He didn't like being underestimated.

"He'll do for now. Get him acquainted with the place, Multos. We better go to Ramon before he suspects something." The other book owner said, taking the boy mamodo with him. The dog-like mamodo kept on growling.

"Could you keep Correre under control, for now, Anna?" Multos asked the woman.

"Correre and I are a team, not a tyranny. I control him as much as you control whatever is going on in that mamodo world of yours," Anna said, annoyed. In the little time she had come to know Multos and Correre, she had really become to care for them, but she kept it well hidden.

"Before we proceed, I'd like you to meet my book owner, Dun," Multos said, signaling his book owner over. He was a tall man with messy hair and baggy clothes, and even looked clumsy.

"Hi." He said. He smiled. There was a piece of lettuce between his two front teeth.

"This is Hawke and…" Multos thought.

"I don't really remember catching your name, Miss. The last time I saw you you were asleep in bed." Multos said.

"I'm Prima Aero." Prima said, but she didn't extend a hand. She really didn't like the atmosphere of the place, nor Multos. He seemed more of a con artist than a real help, and hadn't talked to him at all. She came simply on Hawke's whim, and a curiosity.

"Come on, I'll guide you through to Ramon. Correre and Anna have to stay here because they're the guards of the entrance." Multos explained, as he put his hand on the door of the castle. He held his hand with his other one, and the hand he had on the door started to glow red. The door disappeared.

"Shit! That always burns!" Multos exclaimed, as the four of them piled down a small staircase.

"Let me explain how the castle is set up. It's out into sections, and first goes underground, then up through the top of the house. The first level is the catacombs." Multos explained.

"Catacombs?" Prima asked.

"Please, don't make me explain." Multos said.

"The next level is the sewer. The entire level only contains three mamodo, and is inaccessible from any other part of the house except going through these passages. Ramon has a secret passage that allows him to traverse through any other level of the house, but the sewer is a safe haven, ironically. Next are the tombs. They are split into even smaller sections, with one mamodo per section. It's the last level before the ground level of the house." Multos said.

"The rest are similar to the tombs. Welcome to Ramon's castle." Multos said, as the staircase ended, and they came upon the catacombs.

Meanwhile…

Chikushou and Jhouru walked in on Alan and Jay's training. "Have you considered anything besides smashing rocks? How about a moving target?" Jhouru asked with a smirk. Jay, ready for something like this, turned quickly and read a spell.

"Gigano Braidon!" Jay yelled, as a giant whip of hair flogged Jhouru. He wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Chikushou! Give me a spell!" Jhouru yelled in anger, dripping wet and red all over his body. Chikushou was a bit stunned by the agility of how Jay and Alan responded, but was quick to cast.

"Hunta Shardar!" Chikushou yelled, as many shards of glass fired toward them. Jhouru laughed to himself, as the glass approached ever closer.

"Braishield!" Jay yelled, almost emotionless. He was getting used to being attacked, but still was on his toes, ready for anything. A giant shield of hair appeared before him and Alan, as the shards of glass fired into it one by one. It seemed the torrent would never stop, until thudding on the shield ceased, and the shards and shield disappeared.

"It seems that we're nearly equal in power. I suggest that we start using stronger spells, Chikushou." Jhouru said. Chikushou was surprised; it wasn't like him to say that anyone was as strong as him. After a few moments, he started casting more spells.

"Shardar Sirus!" Chikushou shouted, as a glowing orb appeared on the grassy field they were on.

"Braidon!" Jay cast. The attack wasn't acting very quickly, and he didn't want to find out what it did. Thus, a whip of Alan's hair flew toward the orb.

It stopped in midair.

Suddenly, the orb imploded on itself, sending glass shards everywhere, even toward the sky. They were like tiny arrows raining from the sky. "Jay! Cast _something_! We can't let them defeat us!" Alan yelled in defiance. Jay looked through the spell book, but there was nothing that could help them from the raining shards. They were sitting ducks.

"Waru Miiruk." Chikushou cast, as a dome of glass formed upon the four of them. The glass shards from the previous spell cracked the glass of Waru Miiruk, but nothing was broken. Jay and Alan looked up, confused.

"Why?" Was all they could ask. Jhouru smirked in triumph, as Chikushou started to explain.

"We aren't here to hurt you. We're here to recruit you." Chikushou replied. Despite this, Jay and Alan were even more confused. Jhouru sighed, and nodded his head.

"Are you sure Multos meant _these_ clowns?" Jhouru asked Chikushou. Chikushou looked at him with a disappointed face.

"I trust him. And, besides, these two were obviously going through some very harsh training. We caught them at a bad time for a battle." Chikushou responded to Jhouru, then turning to Jay and Alan.

"We want you to join us in taking down this organization called…" Chikushou trailed off, as Alan and Jay responded.

"The Grand Hidden?" They replied simultaneously. Now Chikushou was confused.

"How do you know?" He asked.

Meanwhile…

Hawke, Prima, Multos and Dun had traversed through to Ramon's throne room. It was extravagant, completely white and glowing, a long hall leading up to a colorful throne. And on the throne was a robed teen with a green-jeweled scepter. He wore a crown with multiple jewels, and was surrounded by five different people. One was his book owner, a slim, frail girl with long hair. The others were two mamodo and there book owners. They seemed imposing and strong, but Hawke was more concerned with Ramon. "Ramon, I have someone I'd like for you to meet. Someone of interest to you." Multos said, bowing, waving his hands toward Hawke and Prima. Ramon, the regal teen, lifted an eyebrow.

"Wind or flight?" He asked. Multos didn't quite understand. Ramon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is there power, wind or flight?" Ramon asked once again, slightly annoyed. Multos sighed, seemingly relieved.

"Flight, I believe. Isn't that right, Hawke?" Multos asked. Hawke was getting a bit weary of Multos, and thought that this might've been a trap all along. He sighed, and looked suspiciously at Ramon.

"Yeah." Hawke said slowly, waiting for Ramon's response.

"You could be useful. However," Ramon said, putting his chin on his knuckles,

"I have to say, Multos, you are a complete idiot. Do you dare underestimate me?" Ramon asked. He seemed angry, but kept a calm face.

"Sir, I didn't mean to upset, I was just bringing you a new recruit…" Multos trailed off as Ramon put up his palm.

"I didn't mean that. I mean, that you're an idiot for bringing the heart of your rebellion straight into my throne room. I've known." Ramon said, a disappointed look on his face. Ramon looked at one of the mamodo at his side. He was a tall, muscular teen, with a dark body suit on. His face was hidden by a ski mask.

"Bane, I want you to destroy them immediately." Ramon then turned to the female book owner next to him.

"I want to gather all my subjects. I think I know of a few that no longer deserve to be in this battle, Demetra." Ramon finally turned to Multos, gave a scoff, and walked out of the throne room with his book owner, along with another team, leaving Bane and his book owner there.

"Grace, your choice." Bane said, smiling slightly. Grace, a tall slinky brunette with a pink top and jeans cut at the hem, nodded.

"Gugiro Migutraro!" Bane's book owner yelled. After a few seconds of awkward silence, a huge pyramid made of glass appeared, and started to drill down on them very slowly. Hawke laughed.

"You know, I don't like being underestimated, but this is just ridiculous! Prima?" He said.

"Bekaradoma!" Prima yelled, as Hawke started spinning. He collided with the pyramid, thinking he would break it. But, as soon as he came into contact with it, he bounced right off it and flew into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Hawke said, confused. The spell should've broken right through the glass pyramid, but it just kept on drilling. Bane smiled, putting both his hand behind his back.

"You think that I would leave any of this to chance? I'm fighting to become king, not jester." Bane replied in a growl. Grace laughed.

"You said you didn't like to be underestimated. Well, neither do we. 'Cause we're much stronger than you." Grace laughed.

"In a matter of moments, your books should be shreds of paper scattered on the floor. I suggest you start saying your goodbyes." Bane said, as he started to walk away, toward where Ramon had exited.

"Don't you want to watch the show?" Grace asked, turning. Bane didn't answer, and kept on walking.

Suddenly, there was a huge boom. Rocks fell from the ceiling, as the six of them looked up. The sight was a happy one for Multos and Hawke, but not for Bane. "Did you guys need some help?" A voice came from up above. Multos smiled and laughed.

"Ha! I it's Anna and Correre! Chikushou and Jhouru!" Multos shouted in joy.

"And Alan and Jay!" Hawke said in reply.

"Gigan Miiruk!" Chikushou yelled. Jhouru put out his hands, and a huge mirror appeared in front of Hawke. The pyramid spell Bane had cast was absorbed right into it. Bane cringed and Grace took a step back, while the others cheered.

"That's 5 to 1 odds, Bane. Sure you wanna leave that to chance?" Hawke asked. Bane than started to look annoyed.

"Grace! Use the 3rd spell!" Bane shouted in reply. Grace stuttered for a second, took a breath, and then recited the spell.

"Oru Migutraro!" She yelled. A diamond shaped shield surrounded the ten of them.

"What the hell's this?" Hawke asked. He kicked the glass. Nothing happened. Bane waved his hand, and the diamond prison flew out of the hole in the ceiling Jhouru, Alan and Correre had made.

"Bekaradoma!" Prima yelled.

"Combikaterr!" Anna, the book owner of the dog-like mamodo Correre, yelled.

The glass broke.

Alan, Jay, Chikushou, Jhouru, and Anna landed on Correre. Multos, Dun, and Prima landed on Hawke. As they fled from the castle of Ramon, they looked back.

"Now they're expecting us." Multos said lifelessly.

"Now it's going to be twice as hard."

Meanwhile…

The throne room had been reduced to rubble. Ramon was scolding Bane, whacking him with his staff here and there. "How could you let them escape? You're a disappointment, Bane; I could easily replace you with Protégé if I wanted to. Give me one reason I shouldn't." Ramon said.

"They outnumbered me, 5 to 1. How do you expect me to beat those odds?" Bane said. Ramon laughed.

"You do know why I recruited you to do this, don't you? I wanted you to be my adviser when I become king. You could enforce any law you'd like. I don't think you'd like to give up that, do you?" Ramon asked. Bane took a deep breath and sighed.

"Next time… I'll try harder."

(End of Chapter 13: 90 Mamodo left)


	14. The Fortress

**Chapter 14. R&R. It's time to tie up some loose ends…. And get this arc started!**

"Sanzluz." Amy said, bored. A ball of darkness fired out of Luna's hand, at a mamodo that looked like a top. The mountainous terrain fit quite nicely, as it boxed them in, making Luna's quick and powerful spells nearly impossible to dodge. The top mamodo had a clearly distraught female book owner with deep blue hair and a bluish-green book. The top mamodo was tossed and spun around while Luna and Amy looked around, very bored.

"Ruota! Please don't leave me!" The girl cried, now on her knees.

"Stop hurting him!" The woman begged. Luna had a devilish smile on her face and let out a snicker. Amy looked at Luna and opened the shining book, ready to cast. The book owner of Ruota looked up, and opened her book as well.

"Rotone!" She cast, as Ruota went spinning toward Luna. The girl mamodo scoffed and raised her hand. Ruota came clashing with her hand, but Luna was much more powerful. Ruota spun, leaving red burn marks on Luna's marred hands, but she only grunted. Soon, the top mamodo stopped spinning. Luna picked him up, and through him against a boulder. The female book owner gasped.

"How… can she still have that much strength? Humph. Oru Girotone!" She yelled, catching her breath. Ruota spun around Luna in a clockwise motion, soon creating a vortex of wind around her. Luna was obviously unfazed.

"Dioga Gugirotone!" She yelled quickly afterward. The vortex had trapped Luna, and the top mamodo—who was now a drill—was about to go straight to Luna! She scoffed again. Luna held up the number four with her fingers, and Amy nodded.

"Gigano Luzhield!" Amy cast in reply. A ball of light appeared out of Luna's right hand, and it absorbed the vortex, along with Ruota! The ball of light imploded on itself, leaving a battered and torn Ruota balancing in place of the spell. The female book owner was at her wit's end.

"Raina…" The top mamodo managed, "I don't care if I go. You've been brave, which is something I can't say for them." Ruota said, tired. Raina, the book owner, laughed through her tears.

"You won't go. Not yet you won't." She replied. Amy yawned, a bit annoyed at Ruota's last comment.

"Can we stop this love fest and burn their freakin' book already? I'm getting tired of this crap." Amy replied, opening the book with anger. Luna ignored her, and walked up to Ruota, and picked him up by what looked like his throat.

"I didn't come here for you. I came here because I felt a powerful energy around here. What's going on?" Luna asked menacingly, as Amy walked over to subdue Raina. Ruota let out a small, weak laugh.

"There's a mansion… not too far from here… a group of mamodo is inside… there are a lot… I tried to face them… I was too weak." Ruota blurted out as best as he could.

"I already know you're weak." Luna said, putting him down. Ruota took a deep breath, and started again.

"I'm not a threat. Don't hurt me." He said. Luna laughed.

"You might not be a threat, but you're a nuisance. Nuisances, in my opinion, are worse than threats." Luna said in reply. She walked over to Raina and grabbed the book. Ruota took a defeated last look at his book still intact.

"Lunaluz."

Meanwhile…

It was hard to sneak back unto the premises of Ramon's castle, since it was on high alert after Hawke, Correre and Multos's escapade with Bane. They had gotten to meet some of the other teams like Correre and Shu. Correre, it seemed, was some sort of dog/horse hybrid with a bent horn. Shu, however, was much more interesting. That mamodo was from royalty, although a bit of a braggart about it. They were a much more tight-knit group, working together to eliminate cameras and sneak around corners and whatnot. They had found their way into the first stairway chamber, and were in for a great surprise. Alex, Shu's book owner, was inspecting the area when he came upon a strange area with some runes on the wall. He placed his hand on it.

"Crap! Duh!" Alex cried in pain. The six mamodo filed up alongside him. Multos tried to push back the crowd.

"You shouldn't have touched that!" He yelled. Suddenly, all the runes shifted to the sides of the wall, and the door to the stair disappeared, while another materialized next to it. Out if the door came two mamodo teams.

"It's Saturn and Celeste! Thank goodness!" Multos wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Gistar!" The male book owner yelled. Celeste, a brunette with a shooting star design on her dress, fired a star of light from her hand toward Multos.

"Orbusu!" The female owner of Saturn yelled. A colorfully designed orb started to surround the six mamodo, pounding them occasionally. Both of the attacks hit successfully. The book owners couldn't react very quickly, and the following retaliation was just chaos. Here and there, people were casting spells, and spells aimed toward the two agents of Ramon hit instead those affiliated with Alan. In fact, Saturn and Celeste just stood there and watched. It was actually very amusing.

"Gifiaterr Ikaterr!"

"Giga Azurio!"

"Buron Braidon!"

"Dobla!"

"Sodo Miiruk!"

"Chikelga!" Spells flew from every direction, as Anna, Alex, Jay, Dun, Chikushou and Josh cast. It seemed that the only ones not casting spells were Saturn and Celeste. A small chuckle could be heard in the gathering dust. After a few minutes, all six mamodo appeared, battered and bruised. Saturn, Celeste and their book owners were covered with what seemed to be the fiery path of a small meteorite, which swirled around them. Soon, it disappeared, revealing the four of them holding hands.

"It will take a lot more than your disorganized, rag-tag group to defeat us." Saturn said, with a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Saturn? I though you were gonna help us." Multos said, quite confused.

"I have more important things to worry about than you, I've got Celeste, this competition; I've got my hands full without you coming up with this insane rebellion scheme." Saturn said.

"Di Orbusu!" Saturn's female book owner yelled. Two colorful orbs now started to orbit around the twelve of them.

"What the heck is this?" Jyan asked. He reached for the orb.

It didn't end well.

Suddenly, both of the orbs became a blood red color, and fired a beam at Jyan. Soon, he was bouncing all over the room trying to dodge the lasers it was firing. After a few minutes of jumping from wall to wall, he stopped, and lay defeated on the floor. "Those things are really determined." He puffed. He was getting ready to get hit by a laser, when all of a sudden, it became deathly quiet.

"You idiots haven't come across a lot of mamodo, have you?" Saturn asked. He signaled his female partner, and she opened the book.

"Gia Orbusuga!" She yelled. A shower of meteorites started crashing down from the ceiling. But a few thought fast enough to defend themselves.

"Miiruk!"

"Braidshield" 

"Soriano!"

"Rachishiru!"

The spells rang out. The sudden movement provoked the laser balls, and they started firing with the meteorites. The first spell to break was Braidshield, then Miiruk, then Shu's Soriano, and finally Jyan's Rachishiru, which deflected a few of the meteorites. It did little damage to Celeste and Saturn themselves. "Are you so weak that you can't defend two of my spells with four of yours? Does that mean I'm twice as strong as all of you? It would be such a pity for your rebellion to end right here." Saturn faltered a bit at the end. It seemed more like a request then a statement.

"One more time, Laura." Saturn said, holding on to Celeste tightly. She nodded.

"Gia Orbusuga!" And there were those meteorites. But it seemed less powerful, and more concentrated. It was aimed straight for Multos. A single, huge meteorite was headed toward Multos with the power of the entire onslaught. And then, all of a sudden, that huge hurtling meteor came to a standstill.

It was Correre. The dog-horse hybrid mamodo with a horn. He was blocking the attack. "Gifiaterr Ikaterr!" Anna, the book owner, cast. Correre started spinning, he was on fire (literally!). After a long and grueling battle, the meteorite split into two pieces of molten rock. Saturn stood there, astounded. He shut his gaping mouth, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"I saw loyalty in the eyes of that dog-thing. Now I see why Ramon wants an army of his own. I would give my life for something as precious as that. It's a good thing I don't have to." Saturn said.

"But, truthfully, I'm surprised at the power of this rag-tag group. I thought this was going to be me burning books one by one. But I see it's going to be different. Now you've inspired us to go all out; prepare to see the mamodo world again." Saturn ended. He was getting ready to signal his book owner for the finishing blow, but Celeste stopped him.

"Stop. Just stop! What's the point of burning ourselves out and getting our books burned for that tyrant Ramon? It'd be much more intelligent to join them and stay in the battle." Celeste begged. Saturn was still in the process of giving the motion to burn their books, but was thinking over what Celeste had said. Before he could make a decision though, a door appeared near the ceiling, and Ramon walked out of it. He looked down at Celeste and Saturn.

"May I decide that for you?" He asked. His book owner, Demetra, appeared next to him and started to cast.

"Oru Royaruk!" Ramon yelled. The royal teen held out his hand, and a huge emerald appeared, spinning at high speeds. He fired it straight at Saturn.

It was a split second for all this to happen, but Celeste pushed Saturn behind her, and jumped straight into the spell! It was drilling into her stomach, and she had a horrible look on her face. The emerald just kept spinning, but her book owner couldn't sit and watch. "Gia Gistar!" He cast. Celeste put her hands on the emerald, and it exploded. Shards of the emerald and tongues of fire were spread throughout the room and Celeste's book owner just laid there, defeated. The book was burning. Saturn ran up to Celeste, but she was unconscious. He brushed her bloodied hair until she disappeared. After a few moments, he turned to Ramon, and signaled his partner.

"Gia Orbusuga!" She yelled, as Saturn fired meteorites at where Ramon was. But it was too late. The door was closed, and the spell simply collided with the wall and disappeared. Then he turned to Alan and Jay.

"I can't carry out my promise like this." He said. He went over to Laura, pulled the book away from her, and through it into Alan's stomach.

"Burn it." He said simply. The entire group was astounded. They were going to argue about it, but Saturn looked very serious and stern about it.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He asked. Jay looked at Saturn and sighed.

"Buron Braidon!" He cast. The book lay on the ground, flipping through it's glowing pages. The disappearing Saturn walked up to the runes on the wall and touched them. The stairway to the catacombs reappeared.

"Now you have to defeat Ramon. I know that when one of you becomes king, I want you to ignore the tribal rules. Celeste and I are from warring tribes, and really aren't supposed to be together. Can you promise me that?" Saturn asked. Alan could just manage a 'yes' before Saturn disappeared. Suddenly, Correre barked.

"Wait. He senses something." Anna said. Correre barked twice. The final bark turned into a howl halfway through.

"There's two mamodo. I think that he knows one of them. But the other is really strong." Anna translated.

"Well, one of them is probably Hawke. But I think we should keep moving, in case the other one isn't friendly." Alan said. The group agreed, and they filed down the steps, as darkness filled the corridor.

Meanwhile…

There were rocks falling in the catacombs. Chrysanthemum could here a battle going on upstairs. She brushed away a light blue lock of hair. She was in a battle too, with a friend of hers; Lon. But it wasn't her idea. Ramon was watching, forcing them to fight. "I hope that's Multos up there!" She said to her book owner, Anthony.

"Silence, or I'll burn both your books." Ramon said, watching from a distance.

Meanwhile…

Hawke was flying in on the castle, when he noticed someone walking toward it. The persons looked familiar… but it didn't sit right with him to land and talk to them. There was something wrong about them. "Why don't you come down here, Hawke, traitor!" He recognized that voice.

It was Luna!

(End of Chapter 14: 87 Mamodo left)

**I'm sorry for not getting this chapter in sooner, as it says in my profile; I have a broken arm (thankfully my left!) so it takes me a LONG time to write. R&R!**


	15. The Catacombs

**Chapter 15… Let's see how the gang holds up, eh? Sorry for being so slow, been really busy. Anyway, read, enjoy, R&R.**

"Traitor!" The word rang through Hawke's ears like thunder. He looked at Prima, who nodded, understanding. It was time for some payback. Hawke dove in for a swift landing, carefully dropping Prima as his wings disappeared, turning back into arms. But that wouldn't last long.

"Icaradoma!" Prima shouted, as Hawke flung himself at Luna, spinning at mach speed. Luna smiled, unfazed.

"Lunasanzluz." Amy called nonchalantly. Luna raised her right hand, as a swift ball of darkness fired at the spinning Hawke. It hit him head on, disintegrating around the chalk white aura. Hawke slowed substantially, stopping his own spell. He unwrapped himself from his wings and launched forward and kicked Luna. She grunted, Hawke landing on top of her.

"What?" Amy looked behind her. No one had resisted their third spell so well before.

"Lunaluz!" Amy shouted quickly. Luna smiled, grabbing Hawke's foot. A blinding light erupted from Luna's hand, as Hawke cried in pain. When she let go, burn marks were visible on his ankle. Prima scowled, getting ready to cast another spell.

"Icardom!" Prima yelled in anger, as Hawke gained his wings again. He thrust himself at Luna, picking her up under her armpits.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Luna said, bringing her self to biting Hawke on his arm. He flinched, but smiled.

"If you insist!" He replied happily, throwing her down at the ground.

"Amy!" Luna begged, flying toward the ground. Panicked, Amy flipped through the pages.

"Lunaluz!" She shouted, as Luna aimed her right palm toward the ground. A beam of light shot out, causing an explosion. The conflicting wind currents let her drift toward the ground safely. Hawke flew toward the ground, his wings disappearing right before he landed, allowing him to land on his feet. Luna smiled out of the corner of her mouth.

"You're a clever bird. Too bad all that's going to go to waste." Luna retorted with a disgusted look on her face. She looked back at Amy, who flipped a few pages forward.

"Gigano Luzhield." She cast happily. The slow-moving ball of light drifted in the direction of Hawke, but wouldn't hit him anytime soon.

"You think _that's_ going to stop me? Yeah, right. Prima," Hawke called, turning to Prima. She nodded.

"Icaradoma!" Prima yelled in reply. Hawke gained his wings, and flung himself at Luna and Amy at mach speed. They stood their ground, unfazed. Suddenly, Hawke felt himself slowing, a little bit, until he was at a complete standstill. The chalk-white aura that was surrounding him pulled away from him, and was absorbed into the ball of light, tainting the pure white a little. Hawke lost his wings, and fell to the ground. Luna smiled wildly. She moved her arm swiftly in Hawke's direction, and Gigano Luzhield followed. Hawke was absorbed into the ball of light, and the thing imploded on itself, sending Hawke flying toward the castle.

"Gigano Luzhield absorbs all attacks and sends them right back at the opponent. You can't beat me. What ever made you think you could?" Luna taunted, walking slowly toward Hawke, who was lying on his back.

_What was that? I need to focus. I need to get in that castle and help Alan. There's no telling how much trouble they're in…_ Hawke thought, struggling to sit up. He brushed some blood from his lip. "I don't think I can beat you…" Hawke replied, sounding defeated. Prima gasped, while Luna and Amy smiled.

"I _know_ I can beat you!" He called, running toward Luna. The opposing team was startled, and was not quick enough to cast a spell when Hawke punched Luna, knocking her off her feet. Prima smiled, gaining a sense of hope in this battle. Suddenly, her face became bathed in a chalk-white aura. She looked down at the book, a happily surprised look taking over her demeanor.

"Hawke! It's a new spell! Should I use it?" Prima asked. Hawke turned.

"Go ahead." Hawke gave the thumbs up, as Luna rolled into Hawke, tripping him up. Prima took a deep breath and read the spell carefully.

"Morphicaradoma!" She shouted. Hawke had gained the advantage in his fistfight with Luna, and had her by the collar. A frightening transformation was taking place. Hawke was growing to an enormous size, his wings returning, and his feet turning into talons. Feathers dominated his skin, and his beak grew. He was turning into a giant hawk. Luna gasped at the transformation as she dropped to the ground. The giant beast clawed and pecked at Luna, then lifted her up into the air. Luna called to Amy, but she was too shocked and mortified to cast anything. Hawke dove at an amazing speed toward the ground, flinging her at the ground, and pulling up for a soft landing. His talons hit the ground, as he started to shrink, his feathers disappearing, and his talons retracting. Finally, his wings returned to their original form as hands, and he dropped to his knees. The spell was very draining. Amy, finally broken from her petrified spell, ran over to Luna.

"Luna? Luna?" She shook her. Luna opened her eyes, a look of anger and determination within them.

"I can't move." She whispered in a surprised tone.

Meanwhile…

Ramon was enjoying himself, watching two of his subjects battle each other. He smiled deviously as Chrysanthemum and Lon, two strong Mamodo, battled to the last. "I won't tolerate rest," Ramon complained as the two stopped casting spells.

"Fight or both of you will disappear."

Chance, Anthony, Chrysanthemum and Lon looked at each other sadly. One would go back, here and now. It was up to them to decide. Anthony was the first one to react with a spell. He loved Chrys; he wasn't going to let her go. "Harcrezudo!" He cast, as Chrysanthemum shot a liquid out of her mouth. Lon let himself get covered in the stuff, not familiar with Chrys' weaker spells. Suddenly, the liquid began to crystallize, creating sharp, tiny crystals wherever the liquid was. Lon became immobilized in the crystals, struggling to move.

"Chance… Help!" Lon called to his book owner. Worried, he ran over and kicked he crystals.

"Ow! Owowowowowow!" Chance whined, holding his foot and hopping around.

"Just cast a spell!" Lon corrected his book owner, as Chance opened the light green book.

"Allunar!" Chance cast, as Lon started to stretch upward. He looked like a giant rubber band, stretching up all the way to the ceiling of dark, jagged rock. The tension on the crystal caused it to shatter. The spell had served its purpose. Chance closed the book, as Lon floated down to the floor of the catacombs.

"Sharcrezo!" Anthony cast, as a crystal shard fired out of Chrys' right hand.

"Fionallunar!" Chance shouted in reply. Lon stretched from one end of the catacomb to the other, grabbing the jagged rock and stretching back. The shard crashed into him, but Lon flew forward, sending the shard back to Chrys and Anthony. Lon snapped back into place, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to become King!" Lon yelled out defiantly. They might have been friends, but Lon was not going to give up without a fight.

"Cryterrashield!" Anthony said half-heartedly. This back and forth game of defense was getting boring. A crystalline shield popped out of the ground in front of Chrys and Anthony, causing the shard to drop to the ground. Ramon stood up at this, causing the two teams to look up at him.

"Enough. Stop holding back… I want a show worthy for a King!" He called out passionately to the teams. Angered, Anthony turned to Ramon.

"I'll give you a show!" Anthony yelled back angrily. Chrys looked at him with a look of worry.

"Ganzu Sharcrezo!" Anthony shouted. Chrys raised her right hand reluctantly, firing multiple 'Sharcrezo' spells at Ramon. He scoffed.

"Demetra, get rid of this weak spell. Use the first spell." Ramon laughed. Demetra complied, turning back at least five pages.

"Royaruk." She whispered. Ramon held up his scepter, as the emerald within it grew to enormous size and drilled into the 'Sharcrezo' spells, reducing them to nothing. Anthony growled, while Chrys comforted him, saying that they should just battle Lon and save him for later. He reluctantly agreed.

"I expect compliance from now on, Anthony." Ramon laughed. Anthony growled louder. Ramon's grin grew the louder he growled.

"Dioga Oru Sharcrezo!" Anthony cast in anger. He was fuming, and Lon was the easiest target around. There was a rumbling sound, as Lon looked up. He knew this spell.

"No. No!" Lon panicked, covering his face. Huge crystals formed above them, and they shot down. Chance didn't react fast enough, running around to avoid the crystal shards. He was running away, when a shard landed directly in front of him, causing him to fall back. The book flew out of his hand. Still in mid-air, a crystal shard pierced the book. Chance looked back to Lon, fearing that he had started to disappear. He was still intact. He was pinned to the catacomb floor by the crystal shards, digging his shirt and pants into the ground. Chance sighed, relieved. He turned back to find a way to maneuver the book off the crystal, when he noticed a purple-ish red flame appear on the light green book. The crystals disappeared, leaving the book burning on the floor.

"Huh. H-how?" Chance asked in a half-hearted laugh. Lon used all his strength to sit up.

"Sorry, Chance." He whispered. The fading glow started to surround him. Anthony, realizing what he had done, ran over to him. Chrys followed a little behind.

"Lon. I-I didn't…" He began to apologize, but Lon stopped him.

"We both knew only one Mamodo was gonna make it out of this battle. Hey, you and Chrys deserve it." Lon replied, his voice getting more distant as he became nearly completely transparent.

"See ya, Lon." Chrys looked on at her friend.

"Later, Chrys." He replied with a smile. An ashy, glowing powder appeared in the place of Lon, floating into the air. The remaining ashes of the book blew away in the wind. Chance fainted at the sight. Ramon smiled and laughed.

"That was great. A show fit for a King." Ramon started clapping, sparking Anthony's anger. He raised a fist. Chrys held him back. They stared at each other for a minute. Then she let him go.

"Go get him." She smiled softly. He opened the book in reply.

"Gigano Sharcrezo!" Anthony shouted with a smile. Chrys readily lifted her right arm in Ramon's direction. A huge crystal shard fired at Ramon. Instead of intercepting it, he walked into a corridor near the cliff he was standing on. He held his hand to the ceiling, as a stone block appeared in the opening. 'Gigano Sharcrezo' hit the block, disappearing as it lodged itself into it. Then, they could hear Ramon's voice filling the room.

"I've sent a few mercenaries to deal with you. Try not to get your book burned too quickly. I want to see a real show." The voice reverberated, then faded. The two looked at each other, when a bright light filled the dark catacombs. The two covered their eyes when six teams stepped through.

"These must be the mercenaries he talked about." Chrys declared.

"I'm not about to lose you, Chrys. Gigano Sharcrezo!" Anthony yelled.

"Buron Braidon!"

"Chikelga!"

"Giga Azurio!"

"Gifiaterr Ikaterr!"

"Dobla!"

"Hunta Shardar!"

Meanwhile…

Dr. Curio raised a brow as a huge blast was heard near the beginning of the catacombs. He put down the machine he was using to analyze his Mamodo, Sosa. "Seems that Chrysanthemum is battling hard, hmm, my beautiful specimen?" He asked Sosa. The small, green worm blinked at Curio.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't expect something as primitive as yourself to understand." Curio mumbled to himself. The worm growled.

"Oh! Sorry. Now, what exactly are you, you mysterious specimen, you…" Curio rambled on, continuing his experimentation on his worm Mamodo.

(End of Chapter 15: 86 Mamodo left)

**Wow, this took a while. I hope I wasn't gone long enough to lose my 'fan base'. Well, R&R, and continue reading.**


	16. The Crystals

I'm gonna try to keep uploading these fairly quickly… gotta make up for all that time I was gone… R&R!

'Gigano Sharcrezo' stopped all the spells. The first being the burning lock of hair that was 'Buron Braidon', next Multos' cloning spell 'Dobla', then Jyans' 'Chikelga', Shu's 'Giga Azurio' was blasted through next, but the spell was slowed substantially. Only one of the three mirror shards of Jhouru's 'Hunta Shardar' hit Chrys' spell, which only succeeded in chipping off a sharp point. Finally, Correre's 'Gifiaterr Ikaterr' finished it off. "Wow, they're really strong. Sure we can beat them?" Jyan asked his book owner. Instead, Shu answered.

"Of course we can beat her! There's only one of her, but six of us." Shu answered confidently. The entire group looked at him. That logic hadn't worked in their favor before. Shu laughed nervously, and then retreated into the crowd.

"You may have numbers… but we have something you don't. We have a bond," Anthony started, opening the luminescent blue spell book.

"A bond that can't be broken." He finished, smiling.

"Dioga Oru Sharcrezo!" He shouted. Drained, he fell to his knees. He had put way too much power into the last few spells, and this was no different. The crystals started to form above the twelve of them. Chrys knelt down to him, and helped him up.

"Chikushou!" Jhouru yelled out, knowing that they were the only ones with a defense spell to counter this.

"Waru Miiruk!" He called the spell out, as a dome of mirrors surrounded them.

"Good thinking." Jay commented, looking at the crystals intently. Suddenly, dozens began to descend on the dome. After the first wave of shards rained down, leaving the dome nearly unscathed, the group cheered. But then the next wave came. Cracks started to appear on the dome, the amount of weight on it causing a shockwave to emanate down. The mirror was visibly buckling under the shards. There were only three of the crystal shards left. One fell with tremendous force, creating a large crack in the ceiling. Jhouru squinted in pain.

"How much more do you think you can take?" Alan asked, a bit worried.

"I can take anything." He replied, concentrating on holding the dome shield. The next shard fell with the same amount, just a little right to the spot where the last one hit. Jhouru fell to his knees, his veins popping out. He was really trying to keep that dome up.

"Jhouru!" Chikushou yelled in worry. Immediately after, he tried to hide his worry. Still holding the book open and pouring heart energy into it, he ran to his partner's side.

"Jhouru…" He whispered. The boy sighed and looked up, and angry and determined face giving him a bad greeting.

"Get away!" He shouted at his book owner. Chikushou stepped back in surprise, falling back. The whole group stepped away.

Jhouru kept struggling and grunting. It looked like he was holding the whole weight of the dome on his back. All of the crystal shards still protruded out of the mirror dome, and it looked heavy. The final crystal was about to fall.

"Chikushou…" Jhouru struggled, looking up.

"When this dome breaks, I want you to cast Miiruk, okay?" Jhouru asked his book owner.

"Do you think…" Chikushou began, until Jhouru stopped him.

"You're _going_ to cast Miiruk!" He yelled forcefully. Chikushou nodded, dumbfounded. The final crystal suddenly dropped, landing in the direct middle of all the crystals. Jhouru buckled under the pressure and pain, as the dome broke.

"Chikushou!" He yelled as the crystals and mirror shards started to descend.

"Miiruk!" He cast accordingly. Eleven mirrors appeared on top of the heads of everyone… except Jhouru. The crystals descended on him and everyone else, but the mirrors above the others heads deflected the crystals. Like Lon, Jhouru became pinned to the catacomb floor. To everyone's surprise, he lifted up his arms and legs and shrugged the crystals off him.

"I thought you didn't care…" Jhouru asked his partner. His partner smiled.

"I don't. But this battle is really amusing." He shrugged nonchalantly. Anthony gasped and stepped back.

"How… how can he still get up? Even Lon fell before Dioga Oru Sharcrezo… How can this new guy take it so well?" Anthony asked. Chrys sighed.

"When I sensed them… I thought they were weak… but they seem… mildly determined." Chrys replied in between breaths.

"I guess we have more of a bond then you thought." Alan said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Alan, could you do something for me?" Jay asked.

"Sure."

"Please, shut up."

"Okay."

"Now, Chrys, do you have enough energy for a stronger spell?" Anthony asked his partner, panting himself.

"Let's save those for later… use a weaker spell." Chrys replied, taking a deep breath and standing up, her light blue hair messy and tired.

"Okay. Harcrezudo!" He cast, the luminescent blue book glowing. Chrys opened her mouth, a blue substance shooting out of it. It covered the feet of almost the entire group.

"What is this?" Shu asked, trying to step out of it.

"It isn't sticky.." Alan replied, lifting his foot easily out of the stuff. Jyan took his finger through the liquid and put it in his mouth. He spat it out.

"It tastes horrible!" He said, spitting most of it out. Josh took up the book and smacked him with it.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop being stupid." Josh replied, annoyed. Jyan crossed his arms, as the liquid began to crystallize. The group was stuck in the crystal formation, and Jyan was having a particularly uncomfortable time.

"Get it out! Get it out!" He lisped, scraping the crystals off his tongue. Josh, however, was unfazed, and crossed his arms in smug happiness.

"I told you to stop being stupid." Josh said. Jyan growled.

"Will you just cast a spell to get this stuff outta my mouth!" He yelled at his book owner.

"Okay, okay…" Josh replied, a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to yell. Chikelga!" He cast, as Jyan opened his mouth, sending a blast of energy at Chrys, tearing through the crystal formations in its way. Chrys took the spell directly, her feet scraping along the catacomb floor. She finally stopped as Jyan's spell vanished.

"I don't care how powerful you are, Mamodos…" Chrys began, determined. She raised her head.

"But Ramon will not win! I will defeat all of you, then I will defeat Ramon!"

"Wait, wait, wait… You're _against_ Ramon?" Jay asked, stepping forward as the Harcrezudo spell had disappeared. He looked back at Multos.

"Did you know this?" He looked back. Multos looked around nervously.

"Hi, Chrys…"

"Multos? Is that you?" She looked at him intently.

"Oh! So I guess you guys are against Ramon too!" She cried happily. Jay looked back angrily at Multos.

"You mean this battle was for nothing?" He shouted at the short Mamodo.

"Well…" Multos shrugged, pausing to find the words.

"You don't have to beat him up. I stayed with Ramon until he pitted me against one of my friends. Now I just want him gone." Chrys said with determination and anger. Anthony, a tall teenager with a broad build, was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" He asked confusedly. Chrys grabbed him.

"I know you guys are hurt from the last few battles you've been in. There's a Doctor I know… well, he's more of a scientist… but he can help you. He's farther up the catacombs a bit." Chrys told them pleasantly. They all followed her. Correre growled happily.

"She means Dr. Curio…" Anna growled. Jay turned to her.

"Who?"

"He's a horrible book keeper. He thinks all the Mamodo are like one of his lab experiments. He puts all sorts of tubes and things in his Mamodo, Sosa. He has no respect." Anna replied, rubbing the head of her dog-like Mamodo. Jay and Alan looked at each other, and trekked on.

Meanwhile…

Hawke and Prima walked into the entrance to the castle. They looked around carefully, not daring to touch the runes around them. They were familiar with the effects, as Multos demonstrated to them a while back. "Luna's gonna be pretty angry when she gets up." Hawke mumbled, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Mmm. There's no telling how far Alan and the rest of the group got. We have to find an alternate way to them." Prima replied, changing the subject. As she finished her sentence, the walls around them began to tremble. Hawke turned with a worried look on his face.

"You didn't touch a rune, did you?" He asked forcefully.

"No… Someone else activated them." Prima retorted, almost angry with Hawke for suspecting her.

"Oh, but she's right. Right, Simon?" A female voice asked from a distance.

"I should know, my hand still burns." Simon, a tall, lanky man with a geeky appearance answered. Out of the shadows, a short Mamodo hopped out.

"I'm Terra," The thing said happily. It was simply a head… not obviously female, more beastly… on a huge hoof.

"I'm here to make sure that this is as far as you get."

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Anthony, I see you've been in a battle." Dr. Curio said to a tired friend. He looked behind him and sweatdropped.

"And I see you've brought friends…" He sighed. He turned, his lab coat ruffling behind him.

"Please, all of you, follow me." He mumbled to the teams behind him. They followed him as he wished.

A lab was situated farther down the catacombs, literally built into the wall. Test tubes, beakers, complex machinery and tables were scattered around the space. 'Oooh's and 'Ahhh's came from the group. Curio smiled. "It's nothing much, just what I needed to start my experiments on the Mamodo creatures. They're very interesting. It seems that the Mamodo have multiple different subspecies, they don't have carbon as a base, but other undiscovered elements instead. It seems that, depending on the base element, the powers differ. My findings will revolutionize human understanding of these creatures." Curio rambled on, pointing to his very uncomfortable Mamodo, Sosa.

"Umm, we're right here, y'know." Alan raised his hand, feeling a little strange thanks to this scientist. Curio was taken aback.

"I'd think that the Mamodo species would be glad to know about their molecular beginnings, but I wouldn't expect you to understand," Curio turned his back to him, inspecting a screen displaying Sosa's vital signs.

"It seems that the heart rate on Mamodo is faster than a normal human's, probably to take the stress of battle. It might also explain their long lives…" Curio mumbled, taking a clipboard of a table and checking something off. Alan seethed, along with the rest of the Mamodo.

"Curio…" Chrys growled. She took a deep breath, calming down.

"I need you to give some medicine to my friends. Especially this one," Chrys pointed to Jhouru.

"I can take it." He stop up straight, and then started to lean and limp again.

"The Mamodo will be okay without my help. I will heal the rest though," Curio retorted.

"Do you have anything for an upset stomach?" Jyan piped up. Josh hit him with the book.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop being stupid!" He told his book owner, stepping back.

"I'll get what all of you need right away. Just give me a minute." Curio waved them off, looking through his assortment of beakers, test tubes and cabinets as the group sat around in a circle.

Meanwhile…

"Ramon. They seem to have recruited Chrysanthemum and Sosa." Bane echoed from within the throne room. The roof of the throne room still had a large hole in it, but that was fine.

"Have Lorelei and Mortisimor finished their battle?" Ramon asked in reply.

"Possibly. Should we send them after them?" Bane questioned, trying to find his master's angle.

"No. We need to separate them… Make them weak. There is a passage just past the sewage system. I'll just force them along and then separate them." Ramon laughed.

"There is also another, the bird Mamodo. Terra is battling him now. Should we give him special treatment?"

"No. Any that manage to escape the main group will eventually run into them. They might even destroy them." Ramon replied.

"Eventually, they will all fall before the awesome power I have gathered." He laughed excitedly, the title of King close enough that it bothered him everyday.

"Yes, sir."

(End of Chapter 16: 86 Mamodo left)

**As I've been reading through old chapters, I've come to realize that the characters in this story are a bit 2-D, personality wise. So I'm going to try to focus on personality a little more, especially on OC's. Review, and keep reading!**


	17. The Castle's Dark Secrets

**Chapter 17. It's getting a lot easier to write the chapters now, adding more personality makes it more fun for me and my readers, hopefully. R&R.**

Curio started to fiddle with some test tubes, bringing the proper medicine to each human, and the cough medicine Jyan had requested. Jay took the odd, glowing potion Curio handed him, swished it around, and then scowled at it. Anna, Correre's book owner, nudged him. "He may be heartless, but he is a doctor. Try it. It doesn't taste good, but it'll bring back your strength." She said, downing the drink in one gulp. She coughed, and then stood up, going back to her Mamodo. Jay looked at her leaving, and then back at the drink. He shrugged.

"Bottoms up, I guess." He pinched his nose and swallowed it whole. He spat what he could out immediately.

"What is this stuff?" He asked. It tasted like rotten eggs and gym socks. He made a face, and laid the tube on the ground.

"Huh?" He blurted, feeling strange. The brown book was glowing madly. He felt powerful and strong. He stood up without a problem.

"I told you." Anna smiled, winking at him. Jay walked over to Dr. Curio.

"Having a nice summer, young man?" He asked without turning around.

"Sure. I just wanted to…" Jay was cut short.

"I know you have a strong bond with your Mamodo. I wish I could have the same impartial outlook as you." Curio pondered, staring back at Sosa the worm Mamodo's vital signs.

"Well, then, why don't you?" Jay asked, confused.

"Because this battle is foolish and the Mamodo are generally evil creatures." Curio retorted, still keeping his eyes on his experiments.

"Anna was right. You don't have respect for anyone. You don't even care enough to look at me!" Jay whined.

"You're a very opinionated young boy, aren't you? Just relax, you'll get to where you're going without me." Curio replied nonchalantly. Jay slinked off, a little disappointed.

Meanwhile…

"Simon, give me a spell. I want to destroy them immediately." Terra commanded, smiling.

"Okay. Seismos!" Simon cast, as Terra hopped up and slammed back into the ground, causing an earthquake. The violent shaking wisped Hawke and Prima off their feet.

"Uh! Prima, get… me… off… the… ground…." Hawke asked, as he was thrown up and down by Terra's spell.

"Icardom!" Prima yelled shakily, as she too was thrown around. Terra laughed.

"Bye, bye, birdie!" She laughed again. She gulped when Hawke blasted through her, his wings allowing him to fly above the earthquake. He drifted to the ground, the earthquake spell no longer active. Prima stood up, only bruised a little. The cracks on the floor were everywhere.

"So, you control the earth, right?" Hawke asked, as Terra struggled to hop up off the ground. Her book owner picked her up.

"Thank you, Simon. Now, for a more powerful spell." She ignored Hawke's question as she gained a smug look.

"Jugaru Seismos!" Simon cast, as Terra hopped and smashed into the ground again.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Hawke shouted back, flying high up to the ceiling of the rectangular room. He was surprised when he turned back and three huge boulders were flying up at him.

"Ahh!" He gasped, as the heavy boulders brought him back to the ground, smashing him.

"That was quicker than I expected. You, book keeper, give me your spell book." Terra commanded Prima, hopping over to her. Prima stepped back, worried. Terra hopped closer, and Prima gripped the book tighter with each step she took. Then they heard the boulder shift.

"Huh?" Terra gasped, as the huge boulder went flying at her, smashing her against the wall. Prima looked back to see Hawke, battered and bruised, wiping some blood from his lip.

"Prima, save your energy. We're still tired from that battle with Luna. Just let me handle it." Hawke turned away from her, and clawed away the boulder to get to Terra. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Get lost." He growled at her. Terra smiled.

"You first. Simon! The fourth spell!" Terra yelled. Hawke jumped back, letting her go, but Simon cast the spell quickly.

"Orshir Seismos!" He yelled, as Terra opened her mouth, a tornado appearing out of it.

"I thought her power was earth!" Prima yelled back. She was about to get her answer. Boulders arose out of the earth and clung to the tornado, as it fired itself at Hawke. It absorbed him, barraging him with boulders. When the spell finally ended, it threw him into the wall, and he slunk back down to the ground, badly wounded.

"You should be a nice little book keeper and hand over the book." Terra smiled, again hopping toward Prima.

"What kind of book owner would I be…" She asked, struggling to keep her knees straight.

"If I just let my Mamodo be defeated! Bekaradoma!" She cast, as Hawke slowly arose out of his corner. He began to spin and launched at Terra, knocking her out of the way. She flew into the wall, but came out nearly untouched. However, she was very angry.

"Why don't you just stay down, you little fly! I'll swat you like the insect you are! Simon, use our ultimate spell!" Terra shouted back at her bookkeeper, who gulped at her anger.

"OK… OK… Dioga Oru Seismosa!" He cast reluctantly, as a huge shadow appeared over Prima. She looked up.

A huge boulder was above her, waiting to drop from the ceiling. She cringed, and fell backwards. It started to fall at an amazing speed. "Swoododom!" She cast in an effort to save herself. Hawke flew in and grabbed her, just in time as the boulder crushed the ground that was beneath her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay still?" She asked angrily, as she looked back at Simon with the 'evil eye'. He cringed, and quickly opened the book again.

"Jugaru Seismosa!" He yelled out in reply, as Terra jumped and smashed back into the ground again, sending three boulders up at them. Hawke flew out of the way of each one, his speed greater then that of her spells. Prima smiled, and then looked down at Hawke for assurance. He was breathing heavily, but looked determined. They slowly drifted back to the ground, and Hawke struggled to stay on his feet.

"You're looking tired. Why don't we put this battle to bed, then? Simon!" She called back to her book owner. He looked at the book, a little winded.

"Wavaru Seismos!" He cast quietly, as Terra smashed into the ground again. A huge wave of rocks erupted in the shockwave, forcing its way over to Hawke and Prima.

"Get behind me." Hawke told his book owner, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Prima looked up, surprised.

"I said, get behind me!" He commanded, she did as she was told, a little scared. The wave of rocks came closer and closer, until it smashed full force into Hawke. He took it well, as the part of the wave that hit him broke off, and the rest of it traveled behind him until it smashed into the back wall. He shrugged the stone of the front of his body, and scoffed.

"Hawke…" Prima raised her hand to help him. He looked back with a coy smile.

"That spell was weaker. I think that book keeper of hers is running out of heart energy." Hawke replied, looking forward again. Prima smiled back, and then walked up beside him. He looked down at her.

"Good. 'Cause I have a plan." She said, looking back up at him. Prima cast 'Icardom' again, and they flew high into the air until they were near the ceiling. She pointed out an opening, which Terra and Simon had got there through, and they pretended to fly toward it. The short Mamodo growled.

"Are you trying to escape? I don't think so! Simon, shoot them out of the sky with 'Jugaru Seismosa'!" Terra commanded her book owner.

"Jugaru Seismosa! Jugaru Seismosa! Jugaru Seismosa!" Simon yelled over and over again, Hawke weaving in and out, as the boulders crashed and cracked the ceiling above them. Hawke and Prima dodged all nine boulders with little difficulty.

"Use 'Dioga Oru Seismosa'! With them so close to the ceiling, it'll be unavoidable!" Terra commanded.

"Um, Terra… I… Can't…" Simon blurted weakly, as Terra turned.

"What?" She gasped, finding him lying on his back against the wall, out of breath and out of heart energy. She turned back angrily to Hawke and Prima.

"Impossible! I… I can beat you without spells! I'm Terra, nothing you can do can defeat me!" She yelled at them defiantly.

"I don't have to do anything." Hawke smiled at her. She raised a brow, as Prima aimed up. She looked, to find a crumbling ceiling just an attack away from falling down.

"Heheh." Hawke laughed, knocking on the ceiling. The rocks in the ceiling shifted, then shattered, crushing Terra under the rocks. Muffled cries erupted from the pile of rock, but they were faint and indistinguishable.

"Seismos! Seismos! Why won't anything work!" Simon yelled into his book, pounding it.

"I think you're through." Hawke smiled, walking toward the book owner. He took one look at Hawke and fled as quickly as he could, crying along the way. Hawke grabbed the ochre book of Terra's and threw it high into the air.

"Bekaradoma!" Prima yelled, destroying the ochre book. A wisp of air arose out of the pile of rocks, as they shifted. Something clinked, rolling out of the rock pile to Hawke's feet. He picked it up.

"It's an emerald ring." He stated, a strange green light fading from it.

Meanwhile…

"Don't take it personally, kid, he's just that way to everybody." Anna consoled Jay, hopping on Correre.

"I want you to get everybody together. We can't stay in one place for too long." She said, bringing out the bright yellow book.

"Says you." Multos barged in, his tall hair reaching Anna's gaze before his face.

"The next Mamodo we face should be in the sewers. We'll be completely safe here," Multos said confidently.

"Right, Dun?" He asked his book owner for assurance.

"I… I don't think so!" He called back, scared.

"Ah, Multos. It's been a while." Ramon said, stepping out of a door and unto a tiny cliff above them.

"I think Anna is right. This would be the perfect time to move along, and face my dragon brigade in the sewers. Demetra!" He yelled, so that the attention of all the Mamodo belonged to him.

"Royaruk!" A female voice rang out, as the royally dressed Mamodo fired an emerald at the floor.

"It's huge!" Shu added, grabbing Alex and pushing him out of the way.

"All the Mamodo! Carry your human partners! Sosa, Curio, I can take you on Correre! Hurry!" Anna yelled back, letting the rest of the teams run ahead as Sosa and Curio hopped on Correre.

"Ikaterr!" Anna yelled, as an aura surrounded Correre. They charged out, the huge emerald drilling behind them.

"Alan! Move faster!" Jay yelled, looking back at the emerald.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled back, dashing ahead of Shu and Alex, and then Multos and Dun.

"Hey! There's an entrance up ahead!" Anna yelled back to the other teams, who followed her closely. Ramon followed the spectacle until they were out of sight.

"Heheh. All according to plan." Ramon laughed, traveling through the door, closing it behind him.

…

"Phew." Jyan wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Glad that's over."

"It's not over yet." Multos replied, to the surprise of the Mamodo.

"We still gotta get through the sewers."

"Hey, where's Jhouru?" Alan asked, looking around.

"Over here." Chikushou called lifelessly. They scrambled over.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Curio assured, not exactly caring, but stating facts.

"I'm not worried about that." Chikushou said, rising from his kneeling position over an unconscious Jhouru.

"What I am worried about is when he'll wake up. The book might get burned while this kid is sleeping." Chikushou replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"We'll trek ahead while Jhouru heals, okay?" Jay said.

"K." He replied simply, sitting down, a little tired himself. The group went on ahead, Jay and Alan looking back at them.

"We have to send someone back for them." Alan said, worried.

"Don't worry, Hawke will probably reach them before we get back." Jay smiled weakly. The smile was fake, but he knew he was telling the truth.

…

"Rin Infemor!"

"Merva!"

"Jay, look out!" Alan yelled pushing Jay out of the way. The others jumped away from the two spells. A blast of water and rings of acid were dodged.

"Igor, you're really going to start out with a weak spell like that?" A woman asked.

"I… want to see how powerful they are?" Igor said hopefully.

"Just attack!" Another voice rang out, followed by a hiss.

"Who are they, Multos?" Jay asked.

"Probably Serpent and Pong. I know those spells too well." Multos said in disgust.

"Who cares who they are, just attack while we can!" Jyan yelled.

"Chikelga!"

"Giga Azurio!" The two blasts fired into the darkness.

"Those weak spells are insulting." A voice rang out, closer than before. From the darkness, two slithering snake-like beings emerged. One was a basilisk, and the other a blue dragon-like, spiked and horned Mamodo.

"Give me a challenge!" The blue dragon yelled, launching himself at them.

Meanwhile…

A huge earthquake erupted from beneath Lorelei's feet. Mortisimor fell back at the violent shaking. "Why do we have to fight…" Lorelei whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

(End of Chapter 17: 85 Mamodo left)

**There's chapter 17… excited that another book was finally burned? Continue reading, more chapters will be here soon. And thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**


	18. The Dragon Brigade

Chapter 18, and I hope to keep 'em coming! The battles against the Mamodo in the sewer, and the separation of the team… I promise an exciting new chapter. R&R.

"Give me a challenge!" The voice echoed down the sewers and eventually through to the catacombs. The blue dragon launched himself at Jyan, and bit his hand, Jyan swinging him around on his arm.

"Get this thing off of me!" He yelled, dancing around quite comically. Jyan immediately looked to Josh for help, but saw him laughing under his breath.

"Will you get this thing off me! Cast a spell or something!" He shouted at him. Josh stopped laughing long enough to cast a spell.

"Chikeru…" He stifled a laugh at the end of the spell, as Jyan fired a blast of energy at the dragon. It was fired back.

"I see you're planning on fighting back. Igor!" The dragon looked back. His book owner, a short blonde haired man who looked more ready for the beach than for battle, opened the pale blue book of theirs.

"Gigano Merva!" He shouted reluctantly in reply. The woman next to him laughed.

"That's more like it, Igor. We'll take them down with just two strong spells! Oru Infang!" The woman cast, as the huge serpent launched an acid-covered fang from his mouth. It passed the whirlpool of water created by Igor's spell, and both hit Jyan. He crossed his arms to take the attacks, as he scraped across the ground.

"Any chance you guys wanna jump in?" He asked, bringing his hands back down to his sides. Jay opened the book in reply.

"Buron Braidon!" He shouted, as Alan launched a burning braid of hair from his head. The rest started to open their books to strengthen Alan's attack.

"Ganzu Sharcrezo!"

"Combikaterr!"

"Aao Arion!"

Crystal shards, a charging Correre, and a silver bolt of lightning were fired at the two dragons. It was too bad that Buron Braidon and Aao Arion hit each other, which caused the other two spells to fail. "Why didn't it work?" Alan asked, stepping back.

"You used too many spells at once." Curio chimed in from behind.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The group asked simultaneously. He sweatdropped then fell behind.

"No, I think Curio's wrong. It's not that we used too many spells; it's just that the area is too small! We can't cast the spells in such a small area!" Anna called, as he Mamodo was launched back from a growing cloud of dust. Jay began to feel claustrophobic just thinking about it. The brick walls, the ankle-deep water, and the amount of people seemed to close in on him.

"You fools! You're trapped! Igor, use one of our stronger spells." The blue dragon called back to his book owner. He complied.

"Alright Pong, Dioga Oru Merva!"

"Serpent, we'll also use our strongest spell! Geo La Infemor!" The woman yelled, as Pong launched a huge typhoon at them. It covered them all with water, raising the water level a least an inch or two. Then, huge acid-covered spikes began to jolt out of the ground. One appeared in front of Jay, causing him to fall back.

"We need to defeat them quickly! We can't avoid them in this small area!" He called back to his friends, but was surprised to see them all badly damaged.

"You talk big for such a small fry," The woman cackled.

"But I'm sure I can cure you of that when I burn your book. Rin Infemor!" She cast, as Serpent bit its tail, and fired rings of acid out of his ring shaped body.

"Gifiaterr Ikaterr!" Jay heard from behind him, as an enflamed and spinning Correre shot past. He was about to intercept the rings.

"I don't think so! Serpent!" The woman called to her Mamodo, who bounced off the ground, causing the rings to rise. Correre launched right through them. He hit Serpent, but they easily knocked each other back.

"No! Impossible!" Anna yelled, the rings of acid bursting through the team. They all fell back.

"They look a little tired, Greta, why don't you give them a break?" Igor asked the woman, trying to seem uncaring, but actually very worried about them.

"I don't plan to give them any mercy," Greta said with a mad grin on her face.

"I'll burn all of their books in one shot! Ganzu Infemor!" Greta shouted, her Pakistan green book glowing madly. Serpent opened its mouth and shot multiple acid-covered spikes at the group.

"Rachishiru!" Josh yelled, as Jyan shot up a reflective barrier of energy. The spikes hit, and launched back with an extra kick.

"Igor, a defensive spell." Pong commanded quickly. Igor flipped back a page in reply.

"Scaleshield!" He shouted, as Pong's armor detached to form a shield. It stopped the spell cold.

"Come on, keep casting!" Multos yelled at the team.

"Why don't you cast anything?" Curio asked back.

"Well, why don't you?" He retorted.

"My spells are too weak! Sosa is useless in battle!" Curio stated in a forceful, matter-of-fact tone. Anna scoffed.

"It's not Sosa's fault. You don't trust him enough." Anna scowled at them, her own battered Mamodo to tend to. Curio looked forward, Alan, Jay, Jyan and Josh fighting most of the battle.

"How could I trust a worm any way? This battle is best left to those who know what they're doing!" He shot back, almost angry. He never thought himself to be the problem.

"Don't you see what they're doing to protect you? Can't you at least try?" Anna asked, grabbing Curio's face and turning it towards the battle.

"Look at them! See the teamwork? The trust? On both sides even! Is there anything in your notes that teaches you that?" Anna yelled at him. Curio sighed.

"Sosa and I are not strong enough!" He yelled back.

"Chikelga!"

"Buron Braidon!"

"Ganzu Infemor!"

"Gigano Merva!"

"Do you hear that? You need to help!" Anna shouted at him. Curio stood up.

"It might help my studies. If I lose Sosa, though, I'm blaming you." Curio shot, totally serious. Anna smiled.

"As long as Correre isn't his replacement." She said, watching him walk off.

"Wait! Where's Sosa?" Anna called forward, as Curio frantically looked around.

"What is that little worm doing?" He asked himself out loud, running ahead to the battle. He ran beside the other four, Shu and Alex joining a little behind.

"Glad you could join us." Jyan panted.

"Glad we could help." Shu replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Everyone, together! Use some strong spells, one after the other! Buron Braidon!" Jay told the others, starting with his spell. Jyan followed up.

"Chikelga!" A blast of concentrated energy from Jyan's mouth.

"Aao Arion!" A silver bolt of lightning from the amber-haired Shu.

"Gigano Bruacidos!" A large ball of acid from Sosa's mouth.

"This is pitiful. Infeshield." Greta said with a shrug, as Serpent launched an acid shield, which took most of the attack. When it finally broke, they were only met with a cloud of smoke and a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, they only had a few bruises on them.

"If you couldn't even beat his shield, then this should be easy. Igor, use… Huh?" Pong looked away for a minute to see Sosa, a fat green worm in front of him.

"Oh! This is funny! They can't beat us with attacks, so now they're sending a little worm!" Pong laughed raucously, taking his guard of the worm. When he came back to his senses, he licked his lips at the worm.

"Maybe now I can eat lunch early…" He pondered, snatching up Sosa inn his mouth.

"No!" Curio yelled, jumping forward.

"If you eat Sosa, I'll have no proof to publish my findings! Bruacidos!" He cast, for the obvious wrong reason. A green light could be seen erupting from Pong's mouth. He spat Sosa out, and started spitting.

"He spit acid down my throat! Use Merva, wash it out!" Pong fussed, as Igor opened the book to cast the weak water spell.

"Merva." He sighed. Pong spat an array of water onto the ground, laced with the green acid.

"I've had just about enough of you!" He yelled at them. Josh stepped forward.

"I think you need to shut up!" He yelled at them. He opened his blue book angrily, a great light shining.

"I haven't had a moment's relaxation, and now that I can use my ultimate spell, I can finally shut you up! Jyan, get over here, NOW!" Josh yelled at his partner. He grabbed the boy by the hair and dropped him in front.

"You have your ultimate spell?" Jay asked, but Josh ignored him.

"Gaou Chikelga!" Josh yelled in anger, as the entire sewer system started to shake. An aura started to form in front of Jyan, his eyes whiting out.

"Whatever that spell is, it's huge!" Alan commented, looking on in awe.

"I think it might be too huge! Wait! Its too big for the sewer, everyone DUCK!" Jay yelled back, pressing his body against the walls of the sewer, the aura filling in a giant wolf, the two dragons looking on in amazement.

"I think that it's even bigger than my ultimate spell!" Pong said, slithering back to avoid it.

"Go already!" Josh yelled at the beast, pouring more energy into the book. The wolf raised a paw, then thrust of its hind legs, rushing toward them.

"We can't dodge it!" Greta yelled, the spell descending on them. A huge explosion engulfed the entire group, not clearing for minutes. The silence was thick, and when the smoke cleared, it seemed to be even thicker. At least a half a minute past without a single spell being called.

"No… they couldn't have…" Alan blinked.

"Both of them survived?" Jay asked, shocked. Greta smiled, holding up the Pakistan green book high.

"This book is mine! None of you will ever burn it! Now, all of you have been quite a nuisance, so I think all destroy you all! Starting with you." Greta pointed to Jyan.

"Josh, now would be a good time to get up." Jyan turned, seeing Josh on his knees.

"I used up too much heart energy… we have to get out of here…" Josh struggled.

"Oh good. You'll be an easy target. Rin Infemor!" Greta cackled, as Serpent bit his tail to fire the acid rings once again.

"Josh!" Jyan yelled. It seemed like the end, until Sosa jumped in.

"What is that little worm doing?" Curio popped up, and watched as his little worm busted through all the rings to save Jyan and Josh. Curio watched in surprised awe.

"He saved them? How could he save them, its against their nature…" Curio started to think, recalculating his findings.

"Let's face it, doctor, you're more of a scientist then a psychologist." Jyan laughed.

"That's enough of this foolishness! I'll destroy you all!" Greta gained an anger vein on her forehead.

"Greta, calm down…" Igor chimed in, but Greta knocked him back, causing Pong to growl.

"Oru Infang!" Greta yelled in anger, as Serpent opened his mouth to fire an acid-covered spike at Sosa.

"No! You won't destroy Sosa! Eijasu Bruacidos!" Curio yelled, jumping behind his small friend, as pillars of acid fired from beneath the ground.

"Hah! You weaklings think you're going to defeat me with that? Your attack spells are weak!" Greta laughed, expecting Oru Infang to go through the pillars unscathed.

Instead, it took it out in one shot.

And then Sosa aimed the spell directly at them.

"No! How did their spell get so powerful?" Greta asked, the pillars of acid erupting beneath her.

"Anna was right. This book is about strong feelings and trust. I'll have to adjust my findings." Curio smiled, looking down at Sosa for the first time with something other than disdain.

The green walls blocked their view of the dragon teams, but when the spell finally ended, three remained. "Igor… Serpent is disappearing!" Pong gasped, watching as his friends Pakistan green book burned. Greta lay on the ground, unconscious. The serpent launched himself one more time at the group, but faded mid air, dropping an emerald ring with a loud clink.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it!" Curio smiled, and laughed for the first time anyone in the group could remember. Jay turned to Pong.

"Now for you." He raised the brown book for another spell.

"I think you've got it the other way around. You're going to be the next one to go." Pong smiled. Igor cringed.

"But, the only other person…" He was cut short.

"Kisu! You're needed!" Pong shouted down the sewers. There was a long silence, and then a booming was heard down a way.

"You need your big brother to bail you out again?" A dark voice could be heard in the darkness, a loud beating of wings drowning most of the call out.

"This is the end." He smiled wide, as a blood red dragon came into view. His horns reached the top of the sewers, his wingspan just small enough to fit. His fangs were crooked and jagged, as his bookkeeper rode on his back.

"Ramon said that there would be another opponent, but I didn't expect to wait this long. I'm glad you're finally here." His book owner said, jumping off the dragon's back. His black leather jacket and white undershirt were drenched, and so was his thick black hair. His jeans and shoes were wet as well, but it looked as if he was riding a bike in the rain.

"I'm Travis. I hope you still have enough energy left to fight, 'cause I need a challenge. So many boring hours in this sewer, either training or waiting. Now I finally get to put it to good use!" Travis laughed, taking out the smoky gray book. It started to glow, blinding the group with the amazing light.

"This is going to be fun." He snickered, as the four of them approached.

Meanwhile…

"What is this place?" Hawke asked, looking around the lab in awe. He didn't remember seeing this in his tour of the place.

"I'm not sure, just don't touch anything." Prima warned, looking around, highly suspicious.

(End of Chapter 18: 84 Mamodo left)

**As Hawke and Prima trek farther into the castle, the group meets the Lo brothers in the sewers. Exciting, huh? Keep reading to see who gets sent back… if anyone does. Review!**


	19. Here Be Dragons

Here be dragons! This is gonna be fun. R&R, continue reading, the usual.

"This is going to be fun." Travis' voice echoed throughout the sewers, as he opened his smoky gray book. The light was blinding, the remaining Mamodo on Alan's side overwhelmed by the amount of heart energy he was giving off.

"Fuofumo!" He yelled, as his dragon partner opened its mouth and released a fireball.

"Soriano" A voice erupted from behind, as Shu and Alex jumped in front. A rainbow-colored shield appeared to take the weaker attack, but the shield was weakened by the amount of heart energy already used. It was just enough to ward it off. Alex dropped the book from his face, revealing a tired, sweating visage. Shu however, was nearly untouched, but very determined. The group remaining looked on with a happy face. Jay looked back to Curio for a moment.

"Do you think you could use another one of that spell again?" Jay asked, his heart energy depleting as well. Curio shook his head.

"I'm used to using a lot less heart energy for our spells. With our stronger bond, the amount of heart energy is dramatically increased, and I'm not used to it. However, once I gain back the heart energy, I will be able to use our spells to the fullest extent." Curio replied, getting up to his knees, as his Mamodo, Sosa, rubbed against him. Jay nodded, then looked to Jyan and Josh, who had used all their heart energy.

"Everybody who can't use their spells, fall back! The rest of us will take it from here." Jay called back. A few fled back to where Multos was, and some moved up. He looked around to see that the remaining Mamodo to help in the battle were Shu, Alan, Correre and Chrys. _Is this it?_ He thought to himself. This would be a difficult battle.

"Four Mamodo who have used almost all their heart energy against two who, for the most part, have used weak spells up till now? This should be easy." Travis smiled, putting the book out in front of him, the glow steadily getting brighter.

"Ganzu Fuofumo!" He cast, as multiple fireballs were fired from Kisu's mouth. The group took precautions to dodge, but there were too many. One struck Correre head on, another hit Alan, while the final one hit Chrys' feet, knocking her down.

"Chrys!" Anthony cried out, running to her side. She stood up slowly with his help.

"I'll be fine." She said with a tinge of anger. Despite her feet being burned, she stood by herself with little difficulty. Travis smiled.

"Wow. One attack nearly wiped you out. I guess that this will only take a minute." He raised his eyes, seeing the destruction, the displaced bricks, the burned Mamodo lying around. Anna opened the bright yellow book to attack, and so did the other Mamodo.

"Gigano Braidon!" Jay shouted out first. The wet whips of hair launched out at the opposing teams. Pong slithered forward and raised his head.

"Fighting water with water, eh? Igor! Cast a spell!" Pong called, getting ready for a spell to be cast. None came, at least not from his own bookkeeper.

"Gigano Fuofumo!" Travis cast instead, a large ball of fire, spewed out from Kisu's mouth, burning the spell to the ground. All that remained of it was ashes. Jay looked on. _No way… it burned it to the roots…_Jay thought to himself, the light from his brown book fading a little.

"Let us handle it, Pong." Travis said, stepping up. The huge dragon Kisu stomped over to him. The steps created shockwaves in the small area.

"Sucario!" A voice shouted, as Shu, holding a large sword made of ice and fire, launched himself at Travis and Kisu.

"We have more tricks up our sleeves then you think. Curufumo!" Travis cast nonchalantly. Kisu opened his mouth as a thick, green gas was released from his mouth. Fits of coughing and hacking could be heard from within the fog-like gas, as the group could barely see his silhouette. Shu waved his sword around in the gas, using his sword to disperse it. That was a bad idea.

As soon as the fiery part of the sword used its power on the gas, it erupted in a huge explosion, causing both sides to fall back. A thick smoke replaced the gas. "So, that gas is flammable?" Anna asked, getting her leg out from under Correre, who had protected her from the explosion.

"Shu!" Alex yelled into the smoke, running ahead. They couldn't even see the outline of his body.

"Gigano Fuofumo." A voice erupted from behind the smokescreen. A huge ball of fire appeared, visible even past the smoke.

"Guys, fall back! Fall back!" Jay yelled, to which there was no answer. Anna hung her head.

"What if that gas is still lingering?" Anna asked ominously.

Meanwhile…

Sometime ago, when Jay separated the battle-ready from the battle-worn, the ones who fell back followed Curio to his lab to acquire some more of his special medicine. They left Jyan and Josh with Chikushou and Jhouru, even though Jhouru had woken up and was ready, Chikushou still wanted to regain some heart energy. So Multos and Curio went over to the lab, only to find another team already there.

"Multos? Dun? Who are the other two?" Hawke asked, raising his eyes. Curio stepped back a little.

"Oh! You're quite a unique Mamodo, aren't you?" Curio asked, inspecting him head-to-toe.

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly Mr. Pretty Boy either." Hawke retorted. Curio shot a surprised glance back.

"Oh, I seem to have hit a nerve." He blinked. Hawke growled, closing his eyes. After a few moments of awkward silence, Curio stepped forward.

"I take it that your allies of Alan. He's in trouble. There are two strong Mamodo up ahead, and the eight of us have used all our heart energy. I have a special medicine that restores the power from within. If I could just get another batch to them, then we could have a chance." Curio stated, taking a breath after he was done. Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I could use some too. Go on ahead." He smiled, leaning against the walls of the catacombs. Prima looked around and then walked up to Multos, his large hairdo making him taller than her.

"I've never seen you fight before, Multos, at least, not unless we were attacking as a group. You must've fought hard." Prima tried to look down at his face, but instead got a mouthful of hair. She stepped back, coughing up a hairball.

"Quite the opposite. My partner is saving heart energy for a more appropriate time, right Dun?" Multos looked up at his partner, who shrugged. He nodded afterward. Prima looked at them with suspicion, and then walked back over to Curio, who was hurriedly brewing another batch of his medicine, quickly mixing different liquids, of different consistencies and colors. They could barely follow the event with their eyes. Curio shot a quick glance back at them from the corner of his eye.

"Do you mind?" He asked with a tinge of annoyance. Hawke stepped back, rolling his eyes. _I hope this guy's telling the truth._ He thought.

Meanwhile…

The fireball stopped dead. A long pause, littered with grunting and groaning, was broken when the group saw the fireball being pushed back. Alex's eyes seemed to glow as he stepped back out of the smoke. "All right!" He mumbled happily, the smoke dispersing a little. It was blown away just enough to see Shu, with his 'Sucario' spell still active, aiming to freeze the fireball with the icy part of his sword. It seemed that it only pushed it back a little.

"You're giving it your all just to stop this spell? Tch. This isn't even one of our strong spells!" Travis gloated, watching as Shu struggled with it with joy.

"Shut up." A serious voice rang through the sewers. Travis stopped smiling to look through the flaming ball, seeing Shu with a determined face.

"You hurt my friends, you bastard, your dead." He retorted, the icy blast being administered to the fireball growing in power. Travis gasped.

"Get back!" He shouted, the icy blast growing even larger, encasing the front of the fireball in ice, only to be melted with little effort. As Alex looked on, he began to look down with guilt, the light fading from amber spell book. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

It was Anna. She pointed at Shu and started to speak. "You can't give up on him now. Do you see what he's putting himself through to help us? You can't forget that." She told him.

"But…" Alex began.

"No. We will win. You can't give up on him when he's trusted us the whole way." Anna said forcefully, dragging him up to his feet. He looked up at Shu, and his 'Sucario' spell which was starting to fade.

"Giga Azurio!" He shouted in reply, as Shu released a blue beam of ice to freeze the fireball. It did so immediately.

"No way." He said with a tinge of surprise, taking a step back. Then he scoffed.

"Still, he used all his energy to stop it. He can't do anything now!" Travis said, mostly to assure himself.

"You don't know anything about us, then." Alex said, stepping forward, his face bathed in the amber light emitting from the book.

"Fire it at them." Alex commanded.

"What?"

"Fire it." Alex repeated. Shu looked forward, and narrowed his hands to focus the beam. It sent the ball of ice flying, as well as making it grow in size.

"What?" Travis gasped, dashing backward, even the huge Kisu taking a step back, almost crushing Pong.

"Hey, watch where you step!" He yelled up at him, but Kisu was too focused on the ball of ice. Suddenly, a wicked smile spread across his face, and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"What are you laughing about?" Travis asked with a scowl, getting ready to cast a spell. Kisu kept smiling.

"Just watch." He replied. Sure enough, Kisu was right. They didn't have to do anything, because the ball of ice became so big that it got lodged in between them. After a moment of surprised and relieved silence, Travis laughed giddily and tauntingly. The smoky gray book began to glow more vigorously then ever.

"Fuofumo!" He yelled, as Kisu released a ball of fire into the ice, sending shards at Alex and Shu. They were unable to react quickly enough, so the shards tore them up, especially Alex.

"You can't beat us." Travis taunted, his smile almost as wide as Kisu's. Alan and Correre dashed in front of the two, as Jay and Anna helped to drag them away.

"What are you doing, running?" Travis asked, squinting in curiosity. Then he stood up straight, unfazed.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just destroy you then. Gigano Fuofumo." He replied nonchalantly. Kisu spit a large fireball at them. They both took it head on, but managed to escape with little damage.

"Wha? How?" Travis asked himself, seeing as the attack left the situation virtually unchanged. Then he saw. Alan and Correre were engulfed in auras, Alan in a brown aura and Correre in a bright yellow aura. Jay and Anna hurried back to their sides, just in time.

"You little brats!" Travis yelled in anger, despite his fantastic advantage.

"Ganzu Fuofumo! Gigano Fuofumo! Dioga Fuofumo!" Travis yelled in anger, sending a barrage of fireballs everywhere. Alan and Correre expertly dodged most, with the use of only an assist here or a shield there. The 'Dioga' spell, however, shot Correre back into a wall, which caused the bricks to collapse on him, but it also caused water to burst in. The three remaining heroes looked on in horror.

"We have to get Correre out!" Anna yelled, running directly into the water's blast, despite the pressure. She started to dig out the rocks, turning away only to breathe. Then, the pressure increased, blasting her back. Jay, thinking quickly, started to cast spells.

"Immobi Braidon!" He cast, as Alan sent one braid of hair toward Kisu, and another into the water's blast and into the bricks that had fallen.

"You really think that's gonna work? Fuofumo!" Travis said with a scoff. Kisu briefly spit a wisp of fire and burned the one braid. However, while he focused on that braid, the other acquired Correre and brought him out of the water. Anna, realizing he was close to death because of how long he was submerged, carried him on her back to where they had left the others.

"And then there was one." Travis taunted ominously, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Jay sighed in defeat. Even with Alan strengthened by his anger, they couldn't beat him with the amount of heart energy they had left. It was hopeless.

"Ganzu Fuofumo!" Travis cast, smiling, as many balls of fire were shot at the opponent.

"Acishield." A voice rang out from behind, as a green, sticky shield appeared and obliterated the fireballs. Travis gasped, but Jay and Alan were clueless. They looked at each other, and then looked back.

Sosa, Chrys, Jhouru, Hawke, Multos and Jyan were all there. And they were all smiling.

"Dammit! We can't win now…" Travis mumbled. He looked around, and then turned to Kisu.

"Fly us out of here!" He commanded, jumping on his back. Pong and Igor eagerly jumped on, with Pong barely hanging on to Kisu's tail. They flew a little down the corridor, when Sosa and Curio retaliated.

"Gigano Bruacidos!" He cast, as Sosa fired a huge ball of acid. Kisu, however, seemed to be touching the ceiling.

"Burnshield." Travis shouted with a tinge of annoyance, as a wall of fire blocked the acidic attack. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and a hole appeared in the ceiling.

"He's using one of the runes!" Multos shouted. They would've attacked, but the shield was still in use. By the time it had disappeared, the hole Kisu had escaped through had long since resealed itself.

"I guess we keep moving." Jay said. He had a point, because the sewers would soon flood and then drain into the catacombs. So, they got Correre, Anna, Shu and Alex, and kept moving. Curio revealed that he had made a huge batch of his heart-energy-restoring concoction. They each took some, and, coming to the end of the sewers. There were two paths to choose from.

"We should split up into two groups and take each of the passages. There can be no survivors, or they'll all be against us." Multos told them, as they proceeded to argue on who would be in whose group. Eventually, the groups were decided, turning out like this:

Group 1:

Alan and Jay Leon

Correre and Anna

Hawke and Prima Aero

Multos and Dun

Group 2:

Sosa and Dr. Curio

Chrysanthemum and Anthony

Shu and Alex

Jhouru and Chikushou

Jyan and Josh

Meanwhile…

In Group 1's corridor, a battle rages upstairs with Lorelei and Mortisimor, while in Group 2's, a vampiric Mamodo awaits to exact bloodthirsty vengeance…

(End of Chapter 19: 84 Mamodo left)

I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as promised, I'm getting a lot of visitors this summer. Review, and keep reading to see how the 2 groups hold up! And thanks, everyone, for the reviews!


	20. Split Images

**Bet you didn't think I was coming back, huh? Well, your wrong. R&R!**

W/ Group 1:

The first staircase was a long, winding one that rose up into the tomb area of the castle. It would be just a few more rooms before they made it to the ground floor.

A huge crash could be heard not far above the group, causing some to lose their balance and slide down the stairs a little. "There must be a battle going on up there." Multos announced, holding tightly onto the railing. It took a while for the group to muster up the courage to keep going up. There was a brilliant light shining above, signifying the next room. Correre barked and charged up ahead of them all.

"Slow down, will you?" The call rang up from the rest, as he bumped into the teams. Anna ran up after him and into the blinding light that flooded the dark staircase. Curious at what set the dog-horse hybrid off, they all trekked up the stairs.

"Wow." Anna exclaimed, as they were met with a white room, featureless, emotionless. In the middle of the room stood four people, facing each other, each extremely tired. Above them all, on a ledge seemingly coming from nowhere, stood Ramon and his stone-faced bookkeeper, Demetra. He had a wildly devious look in his eyes, as the Mamodo below fought. But they were all taken aback when a stone door fell on the entrance to the staircase. Ramon was broken from his own sadistic spell and looked unhappily at the massing group.

"How fortunate. You made it." He called sarcastically. He crossed his arms, flailing his cape behind him.

"However, you can watch our entertainment." He said calmly, bending over his ledge to look at four sweating, heaving combatants. One was a girl, tall, with a red dress and broach. She had small, angelic wings on her back. Her bookkeeper was also tall, with shaggy blonde hair, a green t-shirt and jeans. He had a long face, and it wasn't because of his current predicament. The other side had a boy of relatively normal height who must've been 8 years old. His clothes were in tatters and he looked weak and wrinkled for someone so young. His bookkeeper was girl with long, flowing brown hair. She wore a plain white shirt and a skirt, and had a green backpack from which stuck out a wooden flute.

"In the left corner- your right, I suppose- are Lorelei and Sonny. In the- other- left, are Mortisimor and Harmony. Place your bets quickly, because someone will disappear." He announced jokingly. Suddenly, his face became darker and he regained the deranged look they had seen walking in.

"I will make sure of it."

The rest would not stand for it. Correre, in his true fashion, charged straight into the room, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. "Oh? I'm sorry, only authorized personnel past this point." He laughed. He pointed his emerald-tipped scepter at him, and Demetra opened the emerald green book.

"Royaruk." She recited slowly, as Ramon's scepter launched a huge emerald at Correre, sending him back into the whitewashed wall. He snickered under his breath and sat down, his legs dangling over the ledge.

"Enjoy the show." He smiled, leaning back as Demetra looked on sullenly. Anna rushed to his side as Alan, Jay, Hawke, Prima, Multos and Dun watched on in horror. The four combatants in the middle of the room continued to stand still and breath heavily. Ramon waited a few seconds, and slammed his scepter into the side of the ledge.

"What're you waiting for?" He shouted. They jumped in fear, and immediately retreated to opposite ends of the room. Sonny, Lorelei's bookkeeper, opened their light orange book and began casting.

"Fornasa!" He shouted. Lorelei stood still, facing her new enemy, as her eyes turned to a deep shade of red and shot a single laser. Mortisimor raised his tattered arms and let the spell hit him. His longhaired book owner Harmony opened their book.

"Curano." She whispered, as a wave of water spilled over him. Immediately all the damage he took was visibly removed. By looking at the two and how they countered each other, it was easy to see how they made great adversaries. Ramon sighed, annoyed.

"Even before your elimination you continue to disappoint me. Use stronger spells. I want to see one of you go up in flames." He said slowly and imperiously. There was a few seconds of heavy breathing, and some understanding glances, and then Harmony cast a spell.

"Ladraino." She said, this time more audibly. Whips of a water-like substance fired at Lorelei, and wrapped around her, and started to shock her. It was draining her energy.

"Talconva!" Sonny shouted in response. Lorelei's wings wrapped around her and muffled her struggling. A kind of orange wave started to be emitted from it, and the water whips immediately disintegrated. Surprisingly, each of them came out of the exchange no worse than before.

"I don't mean to sound bad, but they're going really slow." Alan whispered, almost to himself. Multos, whose hair greeted him before his face, walked up to him.

"Their powers are complimentary. They were usually partners, but Ramon's turned them against each other. However, they know how to work together by using spells on one another. The only one losing will be Ramon." Multos explained, as they all listened intently. What did they have planned? It seemed they were about to find out.

"Dioga Wagurano!" Harmony shouted, bringing the book to her side. She was upset. That only brought more power to the health-draining wave Mortisimor conjured up. He fired it at Lorelei, who took it head on. Sonny franticly looked beneath the wave for something, waiting for some sign. Suddenly,

"Ai Convashield!" He shouted, as Lorelei's wings detached and forced the wave around her to disperse. Then it clamped down on her, and started emitting the same orange waves as the previous spell. When it let her out, she dropped to the ground, only little more tired. There was another little moment of breathing.

"Now." Sonny said, turning his head to the ground, his book glowing wildly.

"Watch closely." Multos commented suddenly. Harmony and Mortisimor turned to Ramon. He looked arrogantly down at them.

"Giga Orano!" She yelled, as a much more healthy looking Mortisimor shot water-like ropes up at Ramon.

"Royaruk." Demetra spoke in a monotone voice. Ramon quickly knocked away one rope and half of another, but one half still reached him and attached itself to him. He grabbed it and tried to pull it off defiantly. Sonny sighed and took a deep breath.

"Can you control it?" He asked his partner.

"I… I can." The winged girl replied.

"OK. Dioga… Girofornasa!" He shouted, at first unsure, and then very emotionally. Lorelei's entire body began to glow a bright, flashing red. She lifted into the air and exploded with tons of red energy blasting around her. At first, the beam came together and concentrated itself on Ramon. One look at the outlines of Lorelei's face, though, and you could see that the pressure was crippling. Ramon, for the first time in memory, looked terrified. Demetra acted fast.

"Diashield!" She shouted, as a huge diamond shield surrounded them. The blast approached it and, slowly but surely, tore through it.

"So much raw power…" Ramon gawked, struggling to hold what was left of the shield. Suddenly, Lorelei screamed and dropped to the ground, losing her red aura. The beam, so close to engulfing Ramon and Demetra, exploded and split into thousands of red energy lasers, ricocheting off the walls and putting holes in the whitewashed room. Sonny grabbed Lorelei, the book still glowing, and fled into a corner. Harmony and Mortisimor were right in the middle of it. One of the lasers knocked Mortisimor's book clear from Harmony's hands and set it aflame. Then, the spell started to lessen.

"Get us out." Ramon commanded, as Demetra placed her hand on the ceiling. A hole the exact shape of the ledge appeared, and they were slowly lifted up. Ramon looked angrily down, but kept a little satisfaction from seeing Mortisimor's book burn. Suddenly, there was a small electrical explosion next to Hawke, which startled him. Correre, who was pawing at the invisible barrier, was now able to claw through it. It was no longer there.

"I didn't mean to, I thought I could control it… really…" Lorelei begged, as Sonny held her. Mortisimor was slowly fading.

"That… that doesn't matter. I just wish we could get Ramon. Burn his damn book…" He wished angrily. A few angry tears welled up in his eyes as he turned. Harmony was holding the burning book in her hands as if it was still in tact.

"Giga Orano." She whispered, as Mortisimor aimed the water-ropes at the wall opposite him. There was another small explosion, seemingly from within the wall, and a door opened.

"Go through the door, and don't give up. Kill him. As soon as you see him, kill him. I don't want to see him back home." He hissed, angry and upset. There was a small flash of light as his translucent body completely disappeared. Harmony clasped her hands, as if trying to collect the ashes. She threw her hands to her sides, and then ran to Lorelei and Sonny. The rest followed suit, inspecting their wounds.

"Don't worry, I'll burn his book." She bawled, whispering it as a silent mantra,

"If it's the last thing I do." She finished, with a tinge of melodrama in her voice.

Meanwhile, W/Group 2…

The corridor had suddenly become thinner and shorter, and the group was walking in a single-file line. It was nearly pitch black and incredibly stuffy. "Does this thing ever end?" Jhouru asked, annoyed. Sosa, who was farther ahead, noticed that the ceiling was higher, and turned his large cartoonishly grub-like body and made an excited 'wah' sound to alert the group.

"Looks like the little guy found something!" Jyan exclaimed, stopping to stand up straight, but simply bumping his head on the lowered ceiling. Josh, who was a little uncomfortable, sighed.

"No, don't stop!" He cried, annoyed. Curio, who was right behind Sosa, arrived at the room with the raised ceiling and finally stood up straight.

"Ah! That's much better." He commented, straightening his back. He knelt once more and called to the remaining in the corridor.

"Quickly, we've nearly made it!"

One by one they filed out of the small room. When Josh, who was the last in line, made it out, the entrance closed. At first, it was pitch black, but then a small light came on above them, revealing five bullseyes below them. Curio picked up Sosa and walked nonchalantly over to the first bullseye in the far corner. "Everyone, get on one." He said.

"Oh, oh, that sounds like a good idea." Josh said quickly and sarcastically. Jyan smiled.

"What could happen?" He asked lightheartedly, not knowing the ominous implications. Chikushou looked around with suspiscion.

"This doesn't look right." He said, despite stepping on one of the bullseyes. Each of the five teams was now on a bullseye. Suddenly, glass walls came up between each bullseye, and the teams quickly began to slide away from one another. Three lights came on in an adjacent room, which the teams could now see through invisible barriers.

"What's happening?" Alex asked, surprised that he was now more than 30 feet away from his original position. The room they were all looking into was tomb-like: walls of stone, bits or rock and rubble spread around, and a pale looking Mamodo in the center of it all.

He was wearing a suit and a cape, all very flamboyant, but his blood red eyes and protruding fangs drew all the attention. There was a girl next to him, sitting down in a lotus position. There was nothing special about her, except for the threatening, annoyed look on her face. The Mamodo looked around and sighed. "Finally. I was getting anxious." He closed his eyes and smiled. Opening them again, he quickly surveyed his possible enemies.

"Nice to see you again, Shu. How's royalty treating you?" He asked in an uncaring tone. Shu scowled.

"Bite me."

"My pleasure." He retorted wryly, lifting his hand and pointing it next to Jyan and Josh's door.

"Fangar." The girl said ominously, as the Mamodo shot out a spike from his hand. It hit a small button next to the door. The invisible barricade faded away, and left Jyan and Josh totally unprotected.

"Gigano Fangar!" The girl shouted, as the vampiric Mamodo moved his hand slightly. A huge spike shot out of his hand this time. If they didn't move fast, they would be impaled. Jyan stood still, awestruck. Josh grabbed him by the collar and threw him along with himself out of the room, which was soon reduced to rubble.

"That. That could go wrong." Josh said, answering his previous question. They quickly stood up and got ready to fight.

"Chikelga!" Josh shouted, as Jyan's eyes rolled back and he shot a large beam of energy from his mouth. The Mamodo was unimpressed.

"Sandra, armor." He told his bookkeeper nonchalantly. She raised the blood red book and cast the next spell.

"Blade Fangaruk." She read angrily. The Mamodo suddenly sprouted a sword made of spikes from his hand. He used it to deflect the beam, but was gradually moved back. With a sweeping motion, he forced the rest of it away. Suddenly he rushed at the team, knocked Jyan into a corner with the sword, and threw Josh there with him.

"I hate it when people underestimate me." He growled. He raised his arms as a signal to his partner.

"Geo La Fang." She chanted, still in the lotus position. The Mamodo slashed his hands outward, and a group of spikes trapped Jyan and Josh in the corner.

"Let's finish 'em."

"Ganzu Fangar." Sandra said, as the Mamodo shot out multiple spikes at Jyan and Josh. They immobilized them by pinning their shoulders and feet to the wall.

"I hate it when people underestimate me." He seethed, turning from the newly incapacitated team. Still strong, Josh raised his arm, the book glowing.

"Gao…"

"Fangar." Sandra cast quickly, as the Mamodo turned only his hand to fire the spike. It hit the cloth of Josh's shirt in the forearm, pinning his entire right hand to the wall, causing him to drop the book. He cursed to himself silently, and then hung his head. Jyan was violently tugging at the spikes, but to no avail.

"Whose next?" He asked with a grin. Anthony shook his head.

"Vance is gonna pick us all off, one by one." He said to himself, rubbing his forehead and leaning against the wall.

"Thank you for volunteering." Vance said sharply, throwing his spike sword at the button of Chrys' and Anthony's door. Chrys got in a defensive position, while Anthony opened the book.

"Always hated couples. Think they can beat everyone 'cause they have each other." He scoffed, and then looked arrogantly to the ceiling.

"Just makes for a good sob story in the end." He finished, now completely serious. Anthony led Chrys out of the small room and they prepared to fight. They circled around each other, goading each other to cast the first spell.

Needless to say, Vance went first.

"Jaurin Fangar!" Sandra yelled, as a ring of large spikes appeared in front of Vance. He spun them around using different hand movements.

"I wonder what will happen when I burn your book? Will you both be heartbroken? They say long-distance relationships don't work out." He taunted. Anthony was seering with anger, while Chrys had a kind of perplexed, worried look on her face.

"Ganzu Sharcrezo!" He shouted, as Chrys launched multiple crystal shards at Vance. Vance only pushed the ring forward. It began to spin like a drill, tearing through the multiple shards. However, it was reduced to rubble in the process.

"I can match and beat anything you throw at me." He smiled, taunting again. Anthony grunted in anger.

"Dioga Oru Harcrezo!" He shouted, as crystals began to form and drop from the ceiling. Sandra instinctively cast another spell.

"Amu Fangaruk." She said monotonously, as spikes protruded from Vance's wrists. Stabbing quickly at the dropping crystals, he managed to come out mostly unscathed. When the onslaught ended, he quickly rushed to Chrys and slashed her arm.

"Get away from her!" Anthony yelled, as Chrys pushed him back.

"Sharugarudo!" He shouted, as giant crystals encased Vance. He snickered, and thrust the spikes into the base of two adjacent crystals. With a swooping motion, three of the spikes fell forward, and he was able to step out unharmed.

"Let's see how that long distance relationship works out, huh?" He laughed, slowly walking toward Chrys.

"We need to do something." Chikushou said matter-of-factly.

"Shardar Sirus!" He cast, as a kind of glowing disco ball of glass appeared above the two. However, Chikushou began to writhe in pain.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Vance said, jumping and breaking the disco ball and releasing all sorts of glass on to the floor.

"We can't help him…" Curio said to himself, turning away from the battle.

Vance raised his hand, ready to go in for the kill.

(End of Chapter 20: 83 Mamodo left)

**Yeah, so I haven't been updating, but you all understand, right? Hope you can all jump back into the story. And I would ask everyone who sent in OC's to resend all the spells of their char, cuz I kinda… lost them. Anyway, R&R, hope you'll enjoy the next chapters!**


End file.
